Monster in the middle of abnormalities
by max3213
Summary: Zenkichi disappeared for three years...and then, he returned with some surprises.
1. Chapter 0

**_This has been in my head since I read 21st Century Schizoid man and Normal, both written by_ Puratinamu Disuko ( _I hope he is not dead...his fics are amazing._ ) and tried a Op zenkichi.**

 **But then, I started thinking...too much Saitama (Not that I dislike it, in fact, we need more OPM crossover fics.) and I don't know how to write OP characters of that caliber...**

 **So I went with Garou.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 "The beginning"**_

"You are not nearly good enough to stay with Medaka-chan side. I'm telling this for your own good. Stay away from her."

"Kah!" The boy with strawberry hair and blue eyes kicked a rock that was on his feet. He was angry…

Those words, said by the older brother of his best friend, Kurokami Maguro, were like knives that cut through his heart

Because they were the truth. His friend, Kurokami Medaka, was, for the lack of a better word, amazing.

He, on the other hand, was just a normal boy.

Hitoyoshi Zenkichi was just a mediocre guy with no special abilities.

It was painful, but right nonetheless.

How was he going to stay at Medaka's side when he was so weak?

The answer was obvious. He was going to train.

Without knowing, he arrived at a river bed. He sat on the grass, still thinking about Maguro's words. He was also thinking about how he was going to train.

A normal training? As hell. He doesn't want to be just his escort or stuff like that.

He wants to be her equal. Someone equally amazing as her.

It was then when...Something flashed at his right. He glanced at the source of said flash...

And he met a green light.

"What?" He covered his eyes, the light was to bright!

And then...

He was sucked into the vortex.

"Uh?"

After eating him, the portal vanished.

Hitoyoshi Zenkichi was no more.

His existence disappeared from this world.

At least…

Of this world.

This was in Middle School.

.

.

.

 **Evolution House.**

 **Paradise group.**

 **Mysterious Beings.**

 **Monster Association.**

 **The Organization.**

 **And many others…**

He had to fight them

He fought them

And he lost.

Many times.

Maybe it was just only luck that he survived.

Or maybe not.

He was battered.

He was broken.

He was on the floor, groaning in pain.

He almost died many times.

But he didn't give.

He wanted to go back.

He wanted to see his mother.

His best friend.

Everyone.

He wanted to go home.

So he tried.

And tried.

And tried again.

And he won.

And before he noted it…

He was stronger. He was faster. He was more durable.

Time passed.

For 3 years, he was stuck in some kind of crazy ass world.

But now, he was looking back.

He found the way…

The way to go home.

He was really, really…

Confused.

After all the things that happened to him…

Was he still human?

He was sure as hell that he wasn't the same boy that entered in that portal.

But he was still human…

Right?

"No use looking at the past…" He muttered to himself.

It was time…

Time to go back.

Overflowing with confidence, he walked to the green familiar portal that was in front of him.

He smiled.

And then…

Hitoyoshi Zenkichi went back.

Back to his own world.

He was 15 years.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Please.**

 **This humble writer says goodbye.**

 **...ehm, do your homework.**


	2. Prologue

**Here it is...the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue "The real beginning"**_

When Zenkichi opened his eyes…he was…

"…where?" Oh man. He didn't though about where he would be sent.

He felt grass caressing his cheek. The smell of nature and the scent of animals penetrated his nostrils. He sat on and saw the green land filled with flora and felt the wind blow to the east.

"I am in a forest?" Yup. Definitely a forest.

He stood up and dusted himself off.

He was wearing a blue jacket with blue pants. A worn out jogging suit. He had his hands wrapped in bandages.

He was stretching his sore muscles and looking at the landscape. A small smile formed on his lips.

"I don't see any mysterious being or monsters. The air smells clean and fresh." He looked at the blue sky over his head.

"I am really back…"

He smiled nostalgically. It's been 3 years since his 'disappearance'. "..Well. No time to lose. Let's head back home!" He yelled at no one in special.

Although…he caught the attention of all the animals present.

"…Hey!" He looked at the bears that were walking in front of him.

The bears looked back at him. And then, the bears ran away, scared for their lives. They didn't want to do anything to the 'thing' that was looking at him.

"…hey…" he sighed. This also happened on the 'other side', although, instead of running, they tried to kill him. Monster are quite coward but prideful at the same time.

With nothing else to say or feel, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi started his journey to his home.

.

.

.

"God damn." The strawberry-haired kid swore. He took 3 fucking months to find civilization. If it wasn't for the mysterious yet kind ninja village that he found while walking through the forest, it could probably take more than 3 months to get back.

The sight of the building and the noise that came from the busy people on the streets told him that he was in a city. (lol that's obvious.)

He also noticed the odd looks that the people were giving him while walking. It's normal, after all, he looks like a bum with the worn out outfit that he is wearing.

He was doing his best to remember which way was his house.

"It looks different…" He muttered.

He got accustomed to the apocalyptic sight that was Z-City, where he lived. The rent was cheap and no one asked or looked for or at him, a good way to pass inadvertently to the authorities, cause of the lack of citizenship and stuff.

The wave of noise and people was ringing in his ears. It annoyed him a bit but decided that after a while, he would get used to it.

As he walked, memories were flowing on his mind. He then remembered, finally, which way his house was.

He then ran.

.

.

.

Only to halt a few meters away from his house.

"Oh shit." He was thinking about meeting the woman that gave him life…only to remember at the next second that she can also take it away.

He slumped. There is no easy way to confront this.

"Calm down…" He told to himself "You fought many things, lost many times and drank rotten milk…and you are afraid of meeting your own mother?" He straightened his posture.

"Let's do this!"

He hopes that the cops can add 1 plus 1 when they find his body on a riverbed.

.

.

.

Hitoyoshi Hitomi was Hitoyoshi Zenkichi's mom. She was described by other as an amazing woman. She was a famous psychosomatic surgeon and was known in the medicine world as 'the Licensed Black Jack'.

She met a man that fell in love with her, conceiving a little baby whom she named Hitoyoshi Zenkichi. They were happy for a while…

But he left her for the same reason that he felt in love with her.

For being an amazing woman. He couldn't keep up with her and gave up.

Thus, she put all of her efforts on her work and into raising her son, Zenkichi, to be a good person.

One day, her son, Zenkichi told this to her "Mom, you are amazing. Nothing like the average me, that can only look from the side." She felt her heart tighten. Her ex Husband said this to her before he left her. But Zenkichi smiled.

"But I will be someone as amazing as you, so you don't feel alone again!" He said happily, with a childish smile on his face.

Hitomi smiled gently at her son and hugged him. He tilted his head in confusion but returned the hug.

Devoting all of her efforts in being a super mom was in no way a waste. She loved her child more than anything else in this world, even to quit her job after a certain incident, choosing his wellbeing to be more important than her reputation.

And then…

He wasn't there anymore.

One day, she was waiting for him to come back for school.

She was waiting for him to come home. She was waiting for him to come to see her.

It never happened.

A day. She thought that he was sleeping in one of his friends' house. He was in his rebellious phase of pre-adolescence so of course, he would tell her.

3 days. She asked Medaka if she was with him, doing something. She denied having seen him.

10 days. She alerted the police about his disappearance. No one has seen him in the past time. She was worried that something happened to her son.

20 days. Even with Medaka using her family connections and her own funds, he couldn't find a single clue about his whereabouts.

It was as if the earth ate him away. As if he vanished off this world.

Her dearest person, the one who gave her strength and a purpose in her life, left.

Disappeared.

What if he left because of her? It was a stupid thought, but she was looking for a reason for him to leave. He couldn't find anything or anyone to blame.

A year passed and she decided to go back to the second thing that gave her purpose on life. Being a doctor.

She immersed in work for unhealthy periods of time and went home for few. It was painful that every single moment of peace, she started remembering her son, and going home it made it worst.

Medaka went to visit her all the weekends, so she didn't feel so alone. She was a nice girl, she could see why Zenkichi did his best to stay at her side.

But she couldn't replace him. Not that she intended to…but.

Her son was special, on his own way. He may be normal to anyone, but for her, he was the most special person in the world.

After all, she was his mother.

The woman that we speaking about…Hitoyoshi Hitomi resembles her son greatly, with strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes, and high eyebrows. Hitomi is forty-two, but looks extremely young for her age, often being mistaken for a twelve-year-old girl and the little sister of her son.

She was wearing a comfy dress.

This was one of the few instances that she was at home.

Being in the big, yet empty house didn't cheer or energized her.

Also…

It reminded her of the times when her son was around, playing with mechas and reading magazines.

 _*Knock Knock*_

"Hello? Anyone here?" She heard a young, male voice coming through the door. Another salesman, she supposes.

She went back to her early action…sleep on the couch. She was tired from working all day in the hospital.

"…" They didn't knock anymore.

"Finally…"

"Finally my ass. Didn't remember that you were so lazy." A rough voice told from the side.

"What?!" she turned in haste to see the intruder. Was she getting careless?

It was then when she saw a carbon copy of herself.

The boy that was in front of her had strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes. The boy in question was using a worn out tracksuit with bandages wrapped around his hands.

The boy smiled nostalgically at her. "Hi mom!" the boy greeted her. "It's me."

Mom?

' _Mom, look at my new look!' a slicked back, black haired Zenkichi yelled at her mom, who was cooking. She dropped the forks._

' _No! My baby is a delinquent!' Hitomi started crying uncontrollably._

' _What! No! I just going to use this look to skyrocket my reputation.' He then closed his eyes. 'I am going to be a banchou!'_

…

' _Ahahahaha!' Hitomi now was laughing. 'Such childish dream!' she yelled._

' _Stop laughing!' Zenkichi shouted with reddened cheeks, feeling embarrassed._

"Z-Zenkichi?!" she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hitoyoshi Zenkichi! The guy that is cool as the devil himself!" Zenkichi exclaimed.

"Zenkichi…" Hitomi's eyes were watering. Was…this a dream?

"Yeah?" Zenkichi tilted his head, seeing the tears that were dropping from his mother's eyes. "Mom, are you okay?!" Of course not, you fucking idiot.

"Zenkichi…you are…here?" She looked dazzled.

She had cheeks and tears were streaming from her eyes. He could also notice the bags under her eyes and the lab coat hung on the coat rack.

'Was she working again?' Just now, Zenkichi started to understand the consequences of his disappearance on his mother.

He hugged her. Hitomi widened her eyes. The feeling, the sensation…

It was all real.

She looked up to see her son. He had grown since last time she saw him. It was normal, after all, he went missing 3 years ago.

But he still looked like the same. Blond hair, blue eyes, and the same haircut. He had the same smile that he used to wear when he was happy...

"I am in home." He whispered softly. He was caressing his mother's hair as if he was dealing with a child.

His mother's weeping went to sobbing…and then…

"Zwenkwichi!" Her mother now was crying loudly on his chest. "WAAAAAAH!" She tightened the hug, burying her face in his chest.

He smiled softly. In a way, he was dealing with a child.

.

.

.

After calming his mother…the both of them sat on the table. Zenkichi was eating like there was no tomorrow (aka like a pig).

His mother was sweat dropping at the spectacle. She though that this only existed in shounen mangas and so.

"Zenkichi."

"Chomp?"

Zenkichi looked up from his plate to lock eyes with his mother. He could see the inquiring look posed on his person.

He put the plate down and cleaned his mouth.

"I am sure that you have many questions, mom. And I have answers. But they are probably bogus and unbelievable to human's with common sense." It was really true.

"Zenkichi." His mother said, with a stern tone. "You disappeared for 3 years, only you and god knows where you were. You don't know how much effort I and your friend put in searching for you." Her voice started to crack. "I was worried. But I am also angry. You left me alone, for three years. You don't know how many times I avoided coming here because of you. So don't give me that, I want an explanation, scratch that, I deserve an explanation!" She demanded.

He never saw his mother this sad and angry. He didn't have any problems in telling his story. He trusted that his mother would believe him. But…

There are unsavory details that he wants to avoid.

"Okay. Listen very carefully. This is what happened."

The day at the riverbed.

The portal.

His arrival at Z-city.

And his life.

Excluding some things, he didn't want his mother to know. Like the monsters that habituated Z-city and the many times, he was hurt and left a mess.

 **Among other things.**

"It sound like a fantasy story, heck, is a fantasy story, but it's the truth." Zenkichi concluded his story.

He looked at his mother's face that had an expression filled with terror.

"Mom?"

"You are telling me that you were kidnaped to another world."

"Yes."

"Lived in the wild for three years."

"Yeah."

"And you didn't go to school?!"

"That's what has you worried?!"

"NOOO!" she started sobbing "My son is an idiot! What did I do wrong?!"

"Mom, I didn't neglect my studies, so you don't have to worry about that." He said, exasperatedly. "Mom stop crying." He said with a flat tone.

"I am sorry, it's just…" she was weeping "My baby-"

"I am not a baby"

"-Is back again. I'm just too happy."

"Mom…"

"Now…its time."

"?"

"For you…to face punishment!"

Zenkichi's face was drained of any color he had before.

"It wasn't my fault!"

.

.

.

His muscles felt sore the day after.

But that was a good thing.

He can actually feel them.

He yawned as he walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Zenkichi-kun!" now that's how he remembered her mother.

With an apron and that overbearing attitude. He smiled. She was facing the kitchen, cooking something.

"Good morning, mom." He greeted. He sat on the table were breakfast was served. Zenkichi nodded.

"Agam!" Zenkichi stuffed away all the food that was on the table in a matter of seconds.

"Now, breakfast is serv- what?!" Hitomi almost dropped the plate that she had on her hands. The food.

The food disappeared.

"That was delicious!" Zenkichi exclaimed. He really did miss the food that wasn't some kind of giant mushroom or shit like that.

Hitomi's jaw dropped.

"Something wrong?"

"No…nothing." She said tiredly. She sat with her son on the table and started eating.

"The house was filled with dust yesterday, how come that now every corner in shining?" Zenkichi said as he looked at his surroundings.

"As if you had to ask!" Hitomi puffed her chest with her hands on her hips. "Your monster mom cleaned all this yesterday at night. I can't have my son living in such poor conditions!" she smiled proudly.

"I see…" he nodded. She was still her mother. "So you are going back to work today?"

"Of course, although not for much" She muttered the last part.

Zenkichi picked this but decided not to pry on the subject.

"What about you?" His mom asked.

"Ah? Well, I guess that I will be going to school. Don't know when."

"I already oversaw that!" Huh? I just came back yesterday, you know.

"I already inscribed you in Hakoniwa Academy. You uniform is already in your bedroom." Scary…

Has my mom turned into some kind of don?

"Ahaha…" Zenkichi emitted a dry laugh. "Well, when summer break is over, I will happily attend to school."

Even he didn't believe that he would miss going to school like that. Nostalgia and homesickness are terrifying things. He wanted to rest a little before interacting with 'normal' humans.

"What are you talking about? You are going to be late to you the first year of school, Zenkichi kun. You should go to change now."

"…Ah?"

"Summer break ended yesterday."

…

"Motherfu-"

.

.

.

A sweating Zenkichi was walking towards the entrance school.

Not because he was tired.

But because he was nervous. Yes, he knows that it sounds silly, but tell me, who wasn't nervous on his first day of high school?

He was wearing Hakoniwa's uniform. A white, opened jacket with black pants. Although, he was wearing his jersey underneath the jacket. He had his hands wrapped in training bandages.

He looked at his surroundings. There were teens every way he looked.

He facepalmed. What a retarded thought. Of course, this is filled with teens, is a high school for god sakes.

"Class 1…" he was assigned to class 1. He walked to the classroom and opened the sliding door.

He was greeted by the sight of more teenagers. He should stop thinking like a shut in that just went out for the first time.

He found the arrangements of the seats. He walked to his and sat on, waiting for the teacher to come. He used the occasion to scout his classmates.

All of them looked normal.

Except…

The little girl with blue hair that was seated beside him. The petite girl in question had big, rounded blue eyes and had a curled ahoge coming from her head. She was eating like there was no tomorrow.

If he wasn't already aware of grown up lolis (his mother being a good example), he could have passed her as a classmate's sibling.

He thought that the girl was cute and adorable. She seems familiar from somewhere.

He decided to kill time by sleep.

.

.

.

The class was normal. Introductions were at order. He presented himself to his classmates and could see the petite girl's eyes widened in recognition. He doesn't know why, though.

He would learn later that her name was Shiranui Hansode.

Anyway, it was lunch time, so he took his bentos and put them on the table.

Yes, bentos.

18 of them. He silently thanked his mom for taking the time to cook this for him.

This caught Shiranui's attention, as she was looking at him intently. He shrugged and directed his look towards the meal.

"Thanks for the meal." He said.

And ate it.

In 5 seconds.

"Ahya?!" she exclaimed with her rice ball dropping from her mouth. "A trick?!"

"I was kind of hungry." He answered as his stomach growled. "I still am." He muttered.

His hunger became larger as he started to expend more energy while he was on the other side.

"Like those shounen protagonists!" she said, cheerfully.

"Psh, hell no. I am the sidekick, can't you see?"

"You have the face of one!"

"Hey…this is the part where you are supposed to say something encouraging." Zenkichi smiled dejected.

"Can you tell me you name?" Shiranui asked with her childish voice.

"Didn't we introduced early?" he tilted his head.

"I wasn't paying attention!"

"…" he narrowed his eyes at her, who now was whistling and avoiding his eyes. He then smiled "I am Hitoyoshi Zenkichi! Nice to meet you, Shiranui-san!"

She made a toothy smile. "Nice to meet you, Hitoyoshi-kun!"

.

.

.

After parting ways with his new 'friend', if you can call it, he was wandering out of the academy. He was amazed at how big the academy was. If he wasn't careful, he could get lost.

As he was walking he noticed…well.

How could he not?

There was a man lying on the ground. He had light orange, spiky hair that reaches his shoulders.

But what was most impressive…

It was his height. He was pretty sure that he was 3 times bigger than normal people.

But for Zenkichi that was normal, as he has seen bigger. He looked peaceful there so Zenkichi didn't want to bother him.

He turned back…only to…

"Which way did I came?" Zenkichi said as he looked to all sides. He put his finger in his temple as he tried to remember.

"No use…" he slumped. He was going to be late for next period's class.

He looked at the man that was lying on the floor. He looked older than him (heck, he doesn't even look like a student.) so he may be an upperclassman.

He may know which way his classroom is.

Zenkichi approached the gigantic man.

.

.

.

Hinokage Kuudou just came back from a fight.

He encountered that freshman again…

Kurokami Medaka.

She stepped on when he was about to deal the finishing blow to another 'land stone' that was bothering other students.

She shouldn't have stopped him.

It was his right and it was his duty.

He was the Student council president, after all.

The safety of this school rests on his shoulders.

A feat that was by no means little.

Anyway…

He was resting a little on the ground after fighting Kurokami again.

As he was looking at the sky, he noticed the presence of another student. He looked at the source of the sudden sound.

He had strawberry, blond hair and he was wearing Hakoniwa's standard uniform. He was wearing a jersey under the school's jacket. He also had bandages wrapped around his hands.

Why?

He looks stupid in that outfit.

He went back to sleep. Why bother greeting him?

After all, he could not see him.

As he drifted away, He heard footsteps coming to his way.

"Excuse me, senpai?" he heard a male voice asks someone.

Was it that guy again? But he didn't notice others in the area…

"Maybe he is sleeping or something…" he heard a mutter.

Sleeping?

Wait…

Was…he referring to him?

He opened his eyes, to find himself NIL. "Oh! Sorry for bothering you but I'm in a pinch, could you help me?"

…this is impossible.

Normal people shouldn't be able to feel, sense or even remember him. That Kurokami girl was an exception, why? He doesn't know…yet.

All because of his…abnormality. Or skill if you wanted to call it.

[Unknown Hero].

He dubbed it himself, as people doesn't know or remember, they can't call him like that.

He had overwhelming and abnormal strength, standing above all others when it comes to physical strength. However, because he is so intimidating, people subconsciously block him from their senses and memory after meeting him.

But his guy was capable of seeing him.

Why?

"Excuse me?" the guy said.

"Ah…yeah." Hinokage said, stupefied.

"Could you tell me which way classroom for class 1 is?" Class 1?

Not class 13?

He was a normal?!

Hinokage's questions were piling up. Who was this guy?

"Yeah, I can help you." He answered. He stood up and directed the path to him. "I can take you if you want to." He replied with a smile.

"Oh! Thanks!" the strawberry haired boy said. "By the way, my name is Hitoyoshi Zenkichi. Freshman. Nice to meet you!" the boy smiled at him.

"I am Hinokage Kuudou. Senior. It's nice to meet you, Hitoyoshi-Kun."

"Likewise."

He though how the freshmen of this year were quite interesting.

.

.

.

Classes ended.

Zenkichi was walking through the entrance as he heard footsteps coming from behind. As he turned, he could see a flash of purple coming to his way.

His reflexes kicked in and swiftly dodged the tackle while catching sight of the perpetrator.

"…Medaka?" he knew those panties, I mean, that hair.

The person in question stood up from the ground and turned to him. It was a girl with red eyes and purple hair, tied in two ponytails. She was wearing Hakoniwa's female uniform. He could immediately know who she was.

Kurokami Medaka.

His childhood friend from 2 years old.

"…Its… you…Zenkichi." The girl muttered. Her red eyes locked in with blue eyes. Zenkichi was gulping.

He opened his arms "Hello, Medaka-chan!" he was sweating bullets. Was she trying to kill him with that tackle?! "It's me! The guy that uses jerseys under jackets. The guy who is as cool as the devil himself, Hitoyoshi Zen-!"

He couldn't continue as he was tackled again to the ground. "Gah!"

Medaka was hugging him, with her face buried in his chest. "M-Medaka chan?!" he was blushing at the sudden body contact…especially the soft thing that was caressing his waist.

"It's really you…" she muttered. He looked at her eyes, who expressed relief, longing, and happiness.

"Of course, it's me." Zenkichi tried to ease the atmosphere. "Long time no see." He grinned.

"Zenkichi…" her eyes were watering. "I missed you…" she smiled at him, with her cheeks flushed.

This again? He didn't remember her being such a wuss. He made a small smile. He missed both his mother and Medaka.

And now he had seen them again.

He hopes Medaka doesn't have some kind of punishment waiting for him like his mother did.

.

.

.

Anshin'in felt a great disturbance in the force. Even sealed, she could use some of her quadrillion (lol, that's a number.) skills. Something…or someone just arrived in this world.

The only way she knew it was because she felt this same sensation 3 years ago…when something disappeared from this plane of existence.

She was curious about who or what this thing was to suddenly reappear on this plane of existence.

"I hope this seal wear off soon… I am curious." She whined.

.

.

.

It has passed quite some time…

Now…

We found ourselves on the culmination of the election of the 97th student council president.

"Do you find the world merely average?" a female voice filled with authority resounded on the big stage.

"Does the future bore you?"

"Are you just getting by?"

The purple haired woman was wearing a black colored uniform with yellow strips. The uniform that belongs to the President of the student council at Hakoniwa.

"Relax! Even then, life is epic!" she shouted.

"And to that end, as of today I am your school council president. School, work, love, life, family situation, and even personal issues. You should submit your woes to the suggestion box without hesitation."

"24 hours a day, 365 days a year, I will take on anyone's issues." She declared proudly.

He facepalmed.

He hopes that she doesn't drag him to this matter…

Why delude himself?

He is absolutely sure that she will pester him to join her.

But that can't be so bad, right? I mean…

At least, he doesn't have to fight or deal with monsters or super humans again...

…Right?

* * *

 _ **About Hinokage:**_

 _ **Since Zenkichi has seen bigger, uglier and stronger, he is not really afraid of him or such...**_

 _ **Also, since Zenkichi is a 'monster' he can't be** **cataloged** **as people.**_

 _ **Or at least that's what I**_ _ **thought.**_

 _ **Until we meet again! "_")**_


	3. Chapter 1

_**Here it's next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 "The monster's daily life"**_

He was right. Absolutely right.

He was condemned to be his first semester being the underline of the President of the student council.

"It's not that bad, right Manager of general affairs?" said the giant seated beside him said.

"Ahya! It's your own fault for getting dragged by the little princess!" said the petite girl seated in front of him.

"You look pretty happy over a companion's suffering." Zenkichi said with a flat tone, glaring at the two people sitting with him.

The three of them were seated at a table on the cafeteria.

Who, you ask?

The most remarkable one was Hinokage Kuudou, the now ex-president of the student council.

The second most remarkable was the Shiranui Hansode, the compact-sized glutton.

The last one was Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, the recently appointed Manager of General affairs and the dubbed 'President's guard dog'.

Zenkichi sighed.

He was involved in the mess that was handling the first request that Medaka had. Clean the kendo dojo of delinquents.

Medaka did the opposite. She encouraged the delinquents hanging around the dojo club to integrate themselves into sort of a temp club.

He was there and he was forced to take part on the inhuman (for humans) training that Medaka imposed.

At the next day, while he was pondering about the kendo club, a guy tried to assault him with a wooden sword.

Keyword tried.

He was sorry, really sorry, but it was normal for him. Even if his mind has taken account that he is not in a war zone, his body still remember danger and the proper procedure.

In other words…

He kicked the guy too hard and broke his ribs. He would know later that the guy was his classmate, Habataki Hyuga. He didn't contain his strength in that kick.

Fortunately, the hospital said that he didn't leave any long term fractures on him and he would make a full recovery in three weeks.

Even after that, Medaka asked him to be his Manager of General Affairs. He didn't have any motives to refuse and he wanted to make up for the lost time.

Zenkichi was in love with Medaka. Or at least he thought so…

But being on the other side had left him questions.

But he was sure of one thing.

Medaka was his friend.

So it was natural for him to offer his hand if his friend asks for help.

"Well, time for me to go. Duty calls." Zenkichi stood up from the table.

"Good luck." Said Hinokage.

"Have fun!" Shiranui told him.

.

.

.

It has passed some time.

He and Medaka had resolved some requests that the people put in the Student Council's box.

He now was visiting the school clubs like the boxing and track and such.

He was now known as the Club Typhoon. Don't know where such nickname came from. He now was going to the Judo club, the last one of his lists.

As he walked towards the door, he found Medaka in front of the club door. She was wearing a Judoka with her breasts in complete exposure and the school uniform's skirt in the lower part. What an odd combination. But a sexy one, nonetheless.

Also, she should stop that. She could attract perverts or the police if she keeps exposing herself like that.

"Huh? Medaka-chan, what are you doing here?" Zenkichi asked her. It was rare for her to visit clubs…unless.

"Yo, Zenkichi!" Medaka greeted him "We have a request from the suggestion box." Figures. "Are you familiar with Senior Nabeshima?"

"Kind of. She is known as the 'Queen of foul play', right?" He didn't really pay attention to this kind of things. If it wasn't for Shiranui, he wouldn't know about it.

"She is also the captain of the Judo club. She wants our help to appoint a successor. Speaking of Judo club, I might see some familiar faces."

"?" Did she know someone of the Judo club?

"Anyway, let's go inside!" she opened the door and he followed suit.

.

.

.

They were greeted by a girl with light green hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a judo uniform.

"Well, well. Welcome!" the girl walked towards Medaka with her hand extended. "O was the one who sent the request. I'm the captain of the judo club, Nabeshima Nekomi. Thanks for coming today!"

'Wow…she is not what I expected.' An image of a girl with a Mohawk and shoulder pads passed his mind.

"Likewise. I am the student council president, Kurokami Medaka. I will do everything I can to help you today." Medaka and Nabeshima shook hands.

Zenkichi was looking at the pair chat while resting his back against the wall.

'Well, now that I look, both of them look good in those outfits.' Zenkichi was a teenager. A sheltered one if you add the detail that he spent 3 years training…without coming in contact with someone of the opposite sex…that didn't want to kill him.

"Right!" she said as if she remembered something "Before that…there is someone that I want to introduce you to." She turned to the door in the back. "Akune! Hey Akune!"

It was then when he saw a flash of yellow coming through the door. A tall, handsome man came through the door, walking as if he was modeling or something. Zenkichi asked if those things that were around him were the famed 'Bishie Sparks' that he reads in shoujo mangas.

He was wearing a Judo uniform. He walked towards Medaka, passing him. He then knelt in front of her, as if he was a peasant in front of a queen.

"My apologies for being out of touch for such time, Medaka-san." san? "I've been waiting, hoping you haven't forgotten about us because of the duties of your new position." Us? "I have been waiting eagerly for our reunion."

He had to give it to him. That was straight of Korean dramas and such.

But that kind of lip service won't work in Medaka.

"Stop with your formal act, Junior Akune. I can tell from the other members, it's obvious that you arranged this little act beforehand." Medaka said with a berating tone.

"Not at all." Akune said calmly. "I simply didn't want to embarrass myself by acting too proudly. "It's thanks to you that I am the way I am today." So he was someone that Medaka reformed. "I can't thank you enough, Medaka-" he couldn't continue because Medaka grabbed his head and faced him.

"If you want to thank me, then don't bow your head! Do it proudly, sticking your chest out!" Medaka shouted at his face.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" he yelled, euphoric. "Just like you! I'll do as you say!" he was fanboying now if that great flush in his face said something.

He looked happy of being berated by Medaka. Is he a masochist or just delighted that he is seeing her face so close?

Medaka turned to the other integrates of the Judo club "My job as the student council president, we are here to decide the successor, or the next captain, right?"

"For now, you are a special case, Junior Akune, go and chat for a bit with Zenkichi. I am sure you two have a lot to discuss amongst yourselves." We do?

But I don't even remember him…

Akune approached still looking at Medaka with that stupid expression on his face, and when he leaned on the wall beside me, his demeanor suddenly changed.

"Long time no see…Ummm what's you name again?" His voice dripped contempt and displeasure.

…

"Who…are you? Have we meet each other before?" Zenkichi tilted his head in genuine confusion. Is this guy jealous or something?

Zenkichi didn't remember Akune Kouki.

It's normal.

He only met Akune 3 or 4 times. As time passed, more important things took his mind. Like, keep himself alive.

Akune noticed this and face faulted.

How could the worm not remember him?! Him?! His love rival for Medaka's affection?!

…something passed Akune's head.

Wasn't this guy missing?

"Hey-" he couldn't finish his sentence as they heard the sound of Medaka's fan suddenly close.

"Judo isn't something that should be taught. It's something that has to be studied!"

And then, she entered in a Judo stance that for some reason, resembled Tenchi Matou's.

"First! I'll test the worth of your skills. I will decide the candidates myself. Every single one of you, until one remains." She smirked at the challengers "I'll take you all on!"

The Judo members' faces were devoid of any color.

"Heh heh! She's sure making light of this situation, not to mention my glorious Judo club!" Nabeshima said with her feline grin on her face.

Akune decided to put his inquiries about the worm's presence and decided to admire her muse's figure. "She's just wasting her breath. Even if judo is their specialty, we are the only ones that can match Medaka-san in a fight."

So they are either strong or full of themselves. He went with the former. He decided to watch Medaka's fight.

Sacrifice #1, A.K.A as Jounan, the vice-captain of the Judo club stepped ford. With a perverted grin on his face, he lunged towards Medaka, with the clear intention of grabbing Medaka's soft mounds of flesh.

He failed miserably, as Medaka left him on the floor, with spirals on his eyes.

"Way to go, Medaka-sama! You shine even more brilliantly than you did in middle school!" He could hear Akune gushing about Medaka.

"Right, Hitoyoshi-kun? Whatcha think, Hitoyoshi-kun?" Nabeshima asked him while she was closing their distance.

"I didn't know that she got the red belt…she must have acquired it in middle school." Zenkichi muttered. "But that's normal for someone like Medaka. Nothing she does surprise me anymore."

"Kukuku…" She laughed "Well, to be honest, I agree with you."

"You could call her a monster, you could call her a genius. But isn't she just doing what she can? It's not like she is doing the impossible. You're just exaggerating. She's simply going along her own path just like us." Nabeshima said.

"…" Zenkichi had his eyes closed, thinking about Nabeshima's words. When he opens it, he finds purple staring at him.

He did notice that Nabeshima was getting closer, but isn't she overstepping into his personal space?

"By comparison, you are far more amazing for being an ordinary guy who follows that 'monster' around." Nabeshima's face was now in front of his. He blushed and turned away.

"She asked for my help and I gave it to her. That's all." Zenkichi replied troubled, trying to avoid his senpai's eyes. His efforts were infructuous as she manages to face him all the time.

"You sound as if you are doing her a favor." Akune interceded. "For starters, more than doing her a favor, you are a rock that drags her down. How about we switch? In the first place, the way you said it gives to understand that you didn't want to do it in the first place."

He then glared at Zenkichi. "You may be a helpless insect, but you are already in High school. While it's fitting for an insect like you to hide under a rock, don't you think it's time for you to be independent?"

Zenkichi was feeling a rather familiar sense of annoyance, disrespect and the need to beat this flamboyant idiot…

Oh…

"You are that chunnibyo idiot that harassed Medaka. That pathetic guy from middle school!" Zenkichi exclaimed, pointing his finger at Akune, who was flustered.

"Chuunibyo?!" Akune yelled. "Pathetic?!"

Nabeshima widened her eyes.

"Well, I mean…" Zenkichi then coughed. And half opened his eyes and his hand hiding his right eye. "I want to destroy everything. I will destroy everything that comes in my way." He said in a smooth and emotionless voice. "I am Hakaishin. (The destroyer)."

"Kukuku…ahahaha!" Nabeshima exploded in laughter. She was holding her sides as she rolled on the floor. "So that's how it was!"

Akune's face was heating up. Ff it was shame, anger or both, he didn't know. "T-That's not how it was!" Akune tried to save face but to no avail.

"Kind of cheesy…" Zenkichi said as he was holding his mouth to avoid a laugh.

"You!" Akune tried to lunge at Zenkichi but was tripped by Nabeshima.

"Mah mah." Nabeshima patted Akune's head. "Don't be hasty. This is the sacred judo hall. Do you know judo, Hitoyoshi-kun?"

"I am at beginner level."

"Then, how about we settle this with judo?" She grinned at them. "If Akune wins, we'll swap. Akune will go to the student council and Hitoyoshi-kun will join the judo club and become my successor!"

It was then when it clicked to Zenkichi. So this was the true aim of her request. He only had one question…

"Why me?"

"There is something about go-getters like you that I totally love!"

It would be a lie to say that Zenkichi's heart didn't skip a beat.

.

.

.

There he was.

Wearing a judo uniform. With a shirt under and his bandaged hands.

Facing the pretty boy, Akune Kouki, who stood there confident of his victory. He was wearing the same uniform with the exception that his belt was black.

"We're going with house rules to make this an even match against Akune. It will be without time and 1 vs 10 points. So, until Akune-kun gets 10 points, I t will be Hitoyoshi-kun's victory if gets one point."

Zenkichi had a deadpan expression. All it took was a cute girl to talk him nicely.

How could be such a pushover?!

"Hmph!" he could hear a derisive snort from his opponent. "I will give you credit for not putting your tail between your legs and running."

Zenkichi glared at him but made no comment. Pre-banter battle in this occasion won't do.

Wait…

"You mean that I didn't have to accept this match?!"

"Zenkichi!" He could hear the stern voice of his friend coming from his back.

There stood Medaka with his characteristic fan. "We take on anyone's call for counseling or on anyone's call for a fight! Regardless of what the conditions or the content are. No matter how difficult or ridiculous it may be, we'll take it on!" she then closed her fan. "That's the motto of Hakoniwa's Academy."

"That's your motto!" he couldn't help but shout. "And what about my opinions?!"

"Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, I won't tell not to lose. But there is no way in hell that I will let you give before even fighting."

'Did she just ignored me?' Zenkichi thought.

Running away is fun! Running away preserves your life!

"Kukuku…She is pretty though on you, isn't she?" Nabeshima cutely laughed at me.

'Seriously, what's with people laughing at my misfortune?'

"Well, I guess that's fine. The least you could do is listen to her final order." She said happily. "When this match is over, our prince will be on the student council and you'll belong to us." She smiled at me.

Heh…awfully confident in me losing already?

"Now then…Begin!" Nabeshima exclaimed.

Now…

Akune seems relaxed, but I could tell that he was on high alert at every movement I made. Some would think that the first one moving wins, but that's untrue in Judo.

The most patient one is the one who has the advantage. Not only in Martial arts but in life too.

He learned that while he was outwitting creatures with the power to destroy cities.

So instead of charging, I walked. As if I was going to school.

No hostility, no malice. Just normal walking.

Akune just stood there, with widened eyes. I was in front of him. Looking straight at his eyes.

And then…

A dry sound resounded on the room.

He was on the floor. Staring at my face.

"Ippon." I muttered. The serene and calm face that Zenkichi had made Nabeshima flush. He didn't look like the boy from before but a grown up adult.

Everyone was staring at the scene in disbelief. He bowed to the still baffled Akune and went to where Medaka and Nabeshima were.

"There you go." I tell her indifferently.

"W-Wait…how?!" Nabeshima was looking back and forth. It wasn't supposed to go like that!

Akune was a genius, therefore he should have won. It would be fine, she would train Zenkichi and in half a month he would be stronger that Akune.

"How?" Zenkichi cocked his head. "It was really easy."

"Easy?!" Nabeshima exclaimed.

"Akune didn't really want to win, but to show off. He was going to humiliate me in front of the people, so he waited for me to make the first movement" he explained to her. "I just only needed one point to win, so I just made him drop his guard and strike him at that moment." He shrugged. "That's all, nothing amazing. If this was an official match, I would have lost badly."

Nabeshima couldn't battle that logic, as she had used the same logic in certain battles. Girls that thought that were stronger because of their fame or their backers.

"But…"

"Senior Nabeshima, you seem to hate geniuses like Akune or I pretty much, don't you?" Medaka said. Zenkichi also caught on that.

"But is there really a difference between geniuses and normal people like Zenkichi?"

"Awfully specific on that…" Zenkichi remarked dryly.

"All that's there is someone who earnestly tries. Therefore, there is no difference between you and me." Medaka declared.

Nabeshima was at lost. She was looking back and forth between me and Medaka.

"You know, Nabeshima-senpai…I can come here to play once in a while if you want to." Zenkichi said with a grin on his face.

"Ku! What's with that?!" She laughed. After calming down she said how Akune was good at Judo but he also had beautiful handwriting.

.

.

.

"Hmm? So that's what you guys were up to?" Shiranui looked up to her friend, who was walking to his side.

"Hm? Kind of."

"You could have asked for my help instead of shouldering everything for yourself." Said Shiranui as she was spinning like a child.

"What good would have come from asking help from you?" Zenkichi said, knowing that her friend would make things worse. "Also, I don't want to bother you that much with my problems."

"Is that so? But friends don't help each other?"

"When they had problems, that wasn't a problem, you know?" Zenkichi grinned at her.

"I see…" Shiranui was in thought. "So, who was chosen as the next Judo captain?"

"Hm? Medaka recommended that guy…Jounan I think his name was?" Zenkichi put his hand on his chin "After all, he was the only one who had the guts to take her on a match." He then remembered another thing. "And as for Nabeshima-senpai…she seems to have given up on me so all sides of this case are closed."

"It would be good if she had really given up on you…" Shiranui smiled mischievously at him. "So, what about the prince? What happened to Akune-kun?"

"Don't know, don't care." Zenkichi replied.

"Ahya hya! You really hate him, do you?"

They arrived at the Student council's door.

"Not really, I am just indife-" He shut his mouth when he saw the interior of the Student Council.

Akune Kouki was inside…with his underpants.

Only his underpants.

Shiranui was drooling like a fangirl at the sight. Zenkichi only narrowed his eyes with an emotionless expression.

"What the fudge?" Zenkichi said with a flat tone. "What are you doing here, smurf?"

"Ah, it's Hitoyoshi." He turned to look at him. "Hmph! I may have given up on trying to run you out, but I haven't given up on Medaka-san."

"What about judo club?" He asked him

"Nabeshima-senpai cut me off. Having a member that is better than the president is bad for morale. She also encouraged me to follow my rose, my muse!" He smiled tenderly.

"…"

"So from today onwards, I, Akune Kouki, have been assigned to the student council as secretary." He said while sporting the Secretary's armband on his left arm.

Zenkichi sighed. He wasn't really happy or angry at such development.

It was expected.

.

.

.

"And that's our new secretary." Zenkichi said to the man sitting under the tree. He was eating a rice ball made by his mother.

"Ahahaha! That's funny." Hinokage said. "So that means that you have your rival in love standing at the same scenario you are?"

"What's with 'rival in love'?" Zenkichi said dryly.

"Huh? I thought you followed Kurokami because of love." Hinokage said while he rested his head on the tree.

"Not really. Maybe that's one of the reasons, but the main one is that she is my friend." Zenkichi answered. "And of all people, you should know that Medaka can't love one person."

"Yeah, because according to you, she loves humanity as a whole, right?"

"What does the part 'according to you' mean?" Zenkichi asked him.

"Heh. If I said it to you, it would be cheating, you know." Hinokage smirked "The works of a maiden's heart aren't known for many men." He said wisely.

"Hinokage-sama, how could you know how a maiden's heart work if you haven't even had a girlfriend after so long?" Zenkichi cocked his head to the side.

"…shut up and follow my advice."

"Okay." Zenkichi looked at his phone. "Time for me to go."

"Yeah, Yeah. Let me sleep quietly here, could you."

"Cold! This Zenkichi is hurt." Zenkichi dramatically whined, wiping his eyes of imaginary tears. "Well…" he turned to the other side. "See ya later!"

"Bye."

.

.

.

Hakoniwa Academy puts a special emphasis on student's independence, so the work of the student council varies and is plenteous.

In other words, they are stuck here doing a shit ton of work.

"Hitoyoshi-kun, is it alright for me to quit the student council?" said a tired Akune, in the verge of sleeping on the desk.

"What's with the kun? And hell no." replied Zenkichi, who was reviewing the papers on his table with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Akune groaned. Then he looked over at Medaka, who was signing papers at blinding speed. "Look at Medaka, she is doing 10 times the amount we're doing."

"Yes, it's amazing how fast she is." Zenkichi complimented her while calmly taking a sip from his cup.

"…Why does it feel like you are the president?" Akune asked, perturbed by the scene in front of him.

While Medaka was doing her paperwork in a flash, Zenkichi didn't look tired at all, hell, he was making coffee for all of us.

'When did Hitoyoshi gained such stamina?' Normal people like him would dead tired after doing this nonstop.

"Objection! That's not true." Medaka said, her look fixed on her papers. "Even I'm starting to feel fatigued by all this work."

"Take a break then." Zenkichi replied. "Coffee?"

"I can't, we don't have too much time to complete these requests." Medaka replied while taking the cup from Zenkichi's hand. "The change over from scouting entries to full activities was big. There are too many requests for club funds!" she complained.

"Not having a treasurer sure is really hurting us right now." Zenkichi sighed.

"Since I was in the Judo club, I can say from experience that having an extra yen does the difference. So I can understand where the people asking for funds are coming from." Akune explained.

"Whatever you try to do in this world, money is needed."

Having someone that was in a club does increase the insight on people's situations.

'So even idiots like Akune can be useful.' Zenkichi thought with a mocking smile.

"I don't know why…but I have the strange feeling that you are dissing me." Akune narrowed his eyes at the Strawberry-haired boy that was grinning.

"Your ideas." He dismissed. "Anyway, the biggest problem we have now is that there are way too many clubs in this school. Even if we split the money equally, as much they would be able to buy a new pencil at best."

Darts club, bowling club, hairdressing club, SKET Dan club. There are way too many clubs to distribute the limited budget that we have.

"It doesn't look that we can be fair on this issue." Medaka said. "If you insist, I can use some of my private funds to…"

"Stop there." Zenkichi said. "When did I say that we had to distribute equally?"

"Explain, Zenkichi."

"The world is not equal. Some people starve to death while others can even take another bite of their humongous meal. As you say, whatever you try on this world needs money, but money is not given, it's earned. The only reasons these many clubs exists are because of their accomplishments. I propose some kind of event and the winner gets the funds."

He talks from experience. When he arrived at the other world, he was just a little boy with no money or status. Having to eat from the trash and drink from the public bathrooms. No person ever gave him a glance or helped him.

He then understood the value of money. He understood how fortunate he was before going to the other side.

He understood unfairness.

"There is an inter-club relay race that I am in charge of. It's normally an assembly of sorts, but how about we make it into a competition and the winner gets the club funds?" Akune proposed.

'It's interesting how this slacker made it look like he was actually doing something and in the way, lessens his work' thought Zenkichi impressed.

"Hm…" Medaka nodded. "It's not a bad idea, but a relay is unfair. Even if there were playing around, the track team would win." Medaka decided to push those worries to the back of her mind.

"Uh, about that…" Zenkichi said as he was rummaging his papers. "I was going to bring it up later, but this was in the suggestion box." He said as he showed them the content of the letter.

.

.

.

"A club battle…swim meet?" Shiranui asked him, about to put a donut in her mouth.

"Yesh." Zenkichi said while stuffing himself with a piece of roasted pork. "Yeah. There is this huge pool that was finished recently, right? Next Sunday, we're going to hold an event there. Whichever club wins, gets the funds."

'…in swimsuits again?' she grinned at him.

'Yeah, in swimsuits again!'

In what occasion they used swimsuits before?

Some time ago, a freshman called Yuubaru Kizashi came to us with the request of modeling for him.

Apparently, he was working on a theme for an upcoming competition but he was the type that unless an idea pops into his head, he can't work.

Because of this slump, he came to us (Medaka) for help.

Since she didn't have any qualms on showing off her impressive body, Medaka didn't blink twice before accepting.

It was an easy request. Or that's how it was supposed to be.

Turns out that Yuubaru was even more eccentric than we thought. Medaka was rejected, leaving her in a semi-state of depression

So plan B was to search for another model.

Akune went to ask help for Nabeshima-san and I went to ask help from the girl from the bullying case, Isahaya Isagi.

He could have used blackmail, but he decided to go with the standard flattery. It was cute when she started blushing madly. He really outdid himself.

It was no good. Even if the two of them were beautiful and sexy on their own accord, this wasn't what Yuubaru was looking for.

Medaka suggested that Akune and Zenkichi posed but Zenkichi flat out refused. When she insisted, he told her that the theme of this picture was 'Beach Goddess' so males didn't have anything to do here.

The face that Akune wore when he couldn't show off his body to Medaka was priceless.

In those dark times, our unthinkable savior appeared.

He looked at Shiranui, who titled her head to the side.

If she hasn't appeared, we would be stuck there for god knows how long. With a flawless victory, the winning model was Shiranui model school Swimsuit.

He had to admit, she looked adorable in that outfit. Like an innocent child…

"Ah~" He suspired "If that innocent part was true…" He was smiling like an idiot.

"Hm?" Shiranui looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." He replied stoically. "By the way, I couldn't help but note that you have something to add." He asked her while opening his 15th lunchbox.

"If you are going to hold an event in water, you can't call that exactly fair." She said.

"The swimming club, right?"

"You know?!" Shiranui asked genuinely shocked.

"Shot in the dark." If we have things like darts club, foreign dance club and such, why not a swimming club?

"That's right. But what make is special…" she held a moment of silence. Probably to add a dramatic effect. "Is how pushy they are with money."

"What about that? Tell me." Zenkichi said.

She giggled. And then, she took serious demeanor. "You mean, please tell me, right?! RIGHT?!"

Zenkichi was blinking at such act. Then, he stood and walked to Shiranui, and knelt.

"Oh great Shiranui-sama! Please tell this lowly subordinate the secret that holds the black crypt that is the Swimming club, please!" Zenkichi said.

"Ahya ahya ahya!" The little girl cutely laughed, with her hand on her mouth. "Of course I will, servant. After all, what would you be without me?"

"It's creepy how those two get along so well." A student murmured, sweat dropping at the spectacle.

Shiranui coughed. "Ejem…They are all scholarship students whose skill are top notch! They don't enter a race unless there is a prize involved! They even race as students from another school if they're paid to do so! Of course, they are susceptible to underhanded bribes. They are even rumors of them holding their own races!"

"I see…" he said while taking a bite of a rice ball.

"Well, just stay on guard. Even if the little princess is invincible, it doesn't mean that she can't lose." She finished.

"Right…"

.

.

.

And then Sunday came (reads this with a deep narrator voice.)

A lot of people were reunited in the new pool of Hakoniwa academy.

In the midst of it, there was our young…hero.

Zenkichi was looking at all sides of the place. He was wearing a full swimsuit color black. "Never thought this many would make it."

"15 of the clubs vying for the remaining funds have come. Since it was a last minute thing, thing, I didn't think this many would come either." Said a voice behind him.

There stood Akune, wearing trunks.

"True….I guess each place has their own things to worry about." Said Zenkichi.

He recognized some of the people reunited here. There were the Athletics club, the Kendo club, the art club, the Judo club and many more.

He was also looking for the infamous swimming club that he heard from Shiranui.

When he heard someone approaching him.

And there she stood.

In all her glory, wearing a bikini that really did justice to her figure. Well, he thinks that everything that she puts looks pretty on her but…

He is rambling. Damn teenage hormones.

"Listen up everyone! It's time to start the competition!" and she started rambling about work and things.

She then passed the mic to Zenkichi, who was standing beside her.

"Now then, I'll explain the rules of the competition!" he said. "There will be 4 events to determine the winner. Before that, I will explain the 3 general rules that must be followed!"

Only 3 club members are allowed to participate. Each group will send 3 people as their representatives.

All boys will be handicapped. All events will be unisex so it's to make things even for the girls.

"As for the third rule-"

"Zenkichi" Medaka called him out "Let me be the one to say it."

"K'" he passed the mic to her.

"My earlier words of encouragement might have been a little rough, but I'm sure there are some who will be upset that only the winner will get the funds. This is how I want you guys to feel: I am glad that I participated."

She then was using her normal tone of voice. "I want you guys to go home having enjoyed yourselves here. And that's why I came up with this rule to liven things up a bit." She then smiled dangerously at the public.

.

.

.

"Inter-club swim meet! First event, water basketball! Everyone get ready!, we'll be starting soon!"

'Ah~…why?' Thought a strawberry-haired boy.

He begged her to not participate and make this a happy event. But no! She had to. Why? He doesn't know or care. He learned the hard way that dissuading Medaka is impossible.

"Ah! Sorry for not saying earlier! I'll be the one announcing today's meet, the broadcast club president's right hand, Tanzaku Asa!" Said a petite girl with purple hair done up in two buns, held together with a large red ribbon. She used red-rimmed glasses over blue eyes.

'Another loli character?'

"And analysis is by-!" she was cut off by another childish voice.

"There's nothing in this world that I don't know! The no-Nonsense Shiranui-chan!" said Shiranui who was seated beside Asa. "We'll make sure you don't miss a thing!"

'What is Shiranui doing there? Maybe she was bribed with food, after all, she wouldn't be doing it out of goodwill.' Thought Zenkichi.

"Shiranui-san! I've heard that you are a good friend of student council member, Hitoyoshi-kun, is that true?"

"Yeah, that's right! We've a long, deep relationship. Well, if you want to know more about Hitoyoshi-kun, feel free to ask me!"

"Okay, how did the two of you meet?"

"We were in different schools through middle school. It was in April when we first met. He showed me a magic trick! It was love at first sight!"

"That was short and empty!"

'She is playing around again…' Thought Zenkichi, mildly amused at his friend's antics.

"Kukuku!" he heard a familiar laugh coming from behind. "Didn't you mess up the rules?"

He turned to the see the familiar face of the now Ex-captain of the Judo club, Nabeshima Nekomi.

She was using the school's standard swimsuit, which was a blue swimsuit. He had seen her figure before, but the swimsuit accentuates her breasts.

"It is an adequate handicap." Until Medaka decided to join the fray.

"Besides Nekomi-san, you are the only one who noticed this and made your team of girls."

"Kukuku! Although I've given up my seat as captain of the team, I haven't given my title as king of faults!"

'…Why is she so bold about being cheap?' Thought Zenkichi and Akune in unison.

"I don't mind. Whether you are cheating or being cheap, if that's your intention, see it through." They turned to see Medaka, who changed of bikinis. This one was even more provocative than the last.

Even if Zenkichi had seen her nude body many times in the student council room, he can't get tired of it.

Zenkichi sighed when Akune suspired and started to blabber about Medaka's beauty.

"And of course, I'll go through with my own very intent. Let's have a good fight, senior Nabeshima!" she extended her hand to Nabeshima, who Handshakes it.

"Yeah, same here." She had a troubled smile on her face, thinking about how the handicap doesn't apply to Medaka.

"Hey, Hitoyoshi." Akune called Zenkichi.

"Yes?"

"You know magic?"

"Kind of. Put me in front of a buffet and I will make it disappear in less than 5 seconds."

"Now for the first event in the interclub meet with club funds on the line. What do you think is going to happen Shiranui-san?"

"Hmm, everybody has been doing this type of game since elementary school, so there shouldn't be any advantage or disadvantage. But if I had to say, I'd say that the basketball team has the advantage."

"Huh? The basketball team?"

'Because you are trying to get a ball through the basket.' He thought the same thing Shiranui said to Tanzaku, who was surprised that Shiranui made sense.

"But…the real problem isn't just getting the balls in the basket!" Shiranui smiled darkly while chewing on her food, scaring Tanzaku.

"Huh? What's that supo-" She then regained her commentator voice "I didn't notice as were speaking but it's almost time to start. Is everyone in position? On your marks!"

"GO!"

.

.

.

"So that's what Shiranui implied." Said Zenkichi while sitting on the floor, out of the pool.

Getting the balls was hard, more for the guys, who couldn't swim deep because of the floaters. Even if you managed to get a ball, it's highly difficult to get the ball in the basket as they were soaked with water, making it heavier.

Medaka instead of throwing one at the time, she stacked all the balls, making a bigger one and threw it into the basket.

After Shiranui explained the science behind it, everyone started to do it.

Because of that, all the teams had the same score, which was 20 points.

"Should we have considered giving points for finishing places?" Asked Akune.

"It's fine." Zenkichi replied "Things are heating up because of how it turned out. Actually, I was scared that we would be getting roasted right now because of our president's inability to go with the flow. I should thank Shiranui for that one."

"You are wrong Zenkichi, there's nothing to be grateful for." He heard Medaka say behind him.

"What do you mean, Medaka-chan?" he looked at her, as she had a serious look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"We weren't the first ones to finish, take a look at them."

Zenkichi directed his look to the three people that were in a corner, resting.

A tan skinned boy with blonde hair and sharp teeth. He looked like a delinquent but he is no one to judge.

The other one looked older than he is, with a goatee and his hair combed back, with a smug look on his face.

The third was a young girl, with a cold look on her face and hair donned in a ponytail.

'Beauty in sight!'

Medaka approached them. She seems angry for some reason. "My descent was due to my lung capacity, but you guys didn't do the same, right?"

Oh. So that's why. People are heavier than water, however, they still float. That's because of the air in their lungs. If these guys swam to the bottom, it would be impossible with those floaters…

Unless they breathed out all the air that was in their lungs before diving into the water. This practice is dangerous for amateurs.

Zenkichi looked at Medaka, who was glaring at them. "That was compulsed expiry diving, if you made a single mistake, you could have drowned. Don't you value yours lives?!" She asked them.

Zenkichi hasn't see Medaka this angry before. She loves humanity, so seeing someone who throws his life for something like this…it really enrages her.

I smiled. She was still the Medaka-chan that I knew. The one who even worries about her enemies.

"Life?" the tanned guy said. "The thing that we value over our lives is money! I'm sure that the young student council president wouldn't understand, but we'll laugh for a single yen and die for one too."

Zenkichi glanced at the sides, where she saw Nabeshima declare that she won't lose to Medaka…looking like an underdog.

Zenkichi gazed at her with pity.

.

.

.

It was expected.

The second event was a 3 legged race. Meaning that he had to pair with someone.

Meaning that he had to pair with Akune.

Meaning that they lost.

Why?

It was all because of the stupid blonde's poor teamwork. Not that he was any better, as he fell into his taunts. They were 3rd place so it wasn't that bad.

The third match was about to begin.

'Eel catching'. The name explains itself. The more eels you catch, the more points you have.

The swimming club sent Kikaijima, while we sent Medaka.

It ended with Kikaijima as the winner, who caught 13 eels. Medaka wasn't able to catch a single one, because of her skill [Alpha presence], which intimated the eels, no one going closer to her.

Because of that, we ended up in 8th place, while the swimming club is in 1st.

Well, not that it matters to me, as we didn't come here to win in the first place. But for Medaka…

"It seems that the swimming club is going to win. What was the last competition?"

"I don't know either. We decided that the student council knowing all the matches was unfair, so we asked Asa-senpai to decide the last match." Answered Akune.

"Hyaha!" They heard laughter coming from behind. When they turned, they saw the swimming club in all their glory. The one speaking was the tanned man, Tanegashima. "Don't forget the increase in the funds! It's supposed to be 3 times the normal amount, right?!"

Akune glared at them, but Zenkichi wasn't bothered by the disrespectful behavior of Tanegashima. "Yes. If your team win against us, your club corresponds to the exact sum of… 35970 yens." Said Zenkichi with a bored face.

Tanegashima looked at Zenkichi, surprised that he wasn't bothered by his taunts. It was even nice to him to give the exact amount of money that they would win.

"Hya ha! This guy understand how important money is!" Tanegashima grinned.

"What a pathetic man." They heard Medaka said, imitating Tanegashima's pose.

"Stud-Miss president."

Medaka then glared at Tanegashima so hard that it made him sweat. "I am sure you guys were also swimmers who weren't led astray by the pull of money. I can only thing that something really terrible happened to you, or else, nothing else could turn you into such gold diggers!"

Medaka's [Proof of one's worth] Activated! Model: everyone has some good on them!

"Rest assured. I'll reform all of you! I'll make you give everything you've got to a charitable service!" she declared with confidence.

"Everything we have? Go ahead and try. And we'll watch sink, not in water but despair!" Said Tanegashima, who looked nervous. Yakushima was in the same state, but Kikaijima looked unfazed. She even glared back with anger present on her eyes.

.

.

.

"The inter-swim club meet has reached its final stage!" Tanzaku's voice resounded "the well-known cavalry battle! Whether you end up crying or smiling, the winner will be decided by the outcome of this battle! Exactly which club will walk away with the extra funds today?!" said with expectation. "Now then, let's have our analyzer Shiranui-san explain the rules for us!"

"Sure, sure! There isn't a thing in this world I don't know! The straight liner Shiranui-chan!" said Shiranui, with her usual tone.

Shiranui explained the rules. It was just your normal cavalry battle. You win by taking your opponent's headband. If your headband is taken or you fall into the water, you lose. However, that way the lower teams won't have any opportunity to win, so it matters what team's headband you take. The more ranking the team is, the more points you will have. This way, the more high ranked teams will be targeted.

"Keh! She is really stirring up things." Zenkichi mumbled, with a knowing grin. "That's my best friend for you, her way of thinking isn't normal."

Those rules weren't made to give a chance to take the lead, but to make a confrontation between the student council and the swim club. He was definitely giving her some reward after this!

"I love you Shiranui!" He shouted to her best friend.

"Yay! I love me some too!"

It was then when he felt something crash his head. "I don't care who you say you love, but don't lose sight of your purpose as a member of the student council!"

"No need to get violent, you know?" he was unfazed by the strike. For starters, we shouldn't even be participating…

"The rundown of the rules are irrelevant! Our enemy is in front of us!"

'You mean your enemies?' Thought Zenkichi.

He looked at the swimming club move away from use. It was expected as they didn't have any reason to engage with us, it would be safer take other's group headbands and stack more points like that…

'The alternative was to fight Medaka. Yeah, I would choose the other alternative too.'

But Medaka thought otherwise. "What's with you guys? After getting this far you are now running away?" she then extended her hand, directing the fan to the swimming team. "Don't be like that and fight us! If you do that, I'll teach you that here's something more important than being money zombies!" she smirked confidently.

With his enhanced sense of hearing, he could hear Kikaijima mutter "I am sorry guys, I take back what I just said…" she then lifted her head, glaring at Medaka. Her face was distorted in anger and hate. It made Zenkichi shiver. 'Hmmm…monster or angry women…in which one would I end up dead?' he thought.

"That just pissed me off!" she yelled. "I'm going to drop that stupid girl!"

Yakushima and Tanegashima nodded, sweating because of the pressure Kikaijima was exerting.

"And our final battle will begin." Tanzaku shouted by the mic. "On your marks, set…"

"GO!" as that was said, Medaka and Kikaijima clashed. Tanzaku commented on how fast the two teams engaged.

"Would you call this an even match, Shiranui-san?" Tanzaku asked Shiranui, who was happily eating a fried squid.

"Yeah…well the problem lies on the horse. If we're talking about physical abilities, the little princess wins by a long shot! But the horse is made of two people. And if the two that make the horse don't cooperate, the lancer will lose their balance. So whether there in water or not, the teamwork of the swimming team is better than that one of the student council's."

"You guys are something else you know?" Medaka said to Kikaijima while smirking dangerously "and I really like people like you!"

"Ha!" Kikaijima spat "what are you saying now of all times? After you called us money zombies!" she was trembling.

Trying to resist Medaka's strength is no easy task, so Zenkichi is impressed that she can even talk.

"You act like money zombies. The style you've used so far to win shows what little respect you have for your own lives! Money is more important that your lives? I can't believe those words came from a student!" Medaka's figure loomed over Kikaijima. "You're not getting off the hook for that statement! You're being lured by the strong pull of money!"

"Ugh…S-shut up!" Kikaijima found strength to shout these words. "What the hell do you know!?"

"Because we didn't have any money, my father ran out on us! My mother is sick because she worked herself into the ground!"

"Because they didn't have any money, Yakushima-senpai's family has split up!"

"Because they didn't have money, the orphanage that raised Tanegashima-senpai was foreclosed."

"I don't care who thinks what! Money is more important than life! I'd take money if it meant giving up in my life."

Zenkichi agreed with them. Money was important. But more important than life?

"Hey…" he said, gaining the attention of the swimming club. "You blabber about how money is more important than life…" then he glared at her. "But dead people can't enjoy money."

This struck on the swimming team, especially on Kikaijima. "We don't really care if you want money or live for money, but the thing changes when you die for money. You are wrong, and that's why we are here." He finished. "Medaka, girl, get them!" he shouted.

"Yeah!" She shouted, smiling at Kikaijima, who was taken aback by those sentences. "Thought, why did I just felt like a dog?" she whispered, barely audible, but clear to Zenkichi, who smirked.

Medaka managed to push Kikaijima, going with her in the process. "There is nothing more important than your lives!" Medaka's face then contorted in a sad one. With big round eyes that made her look adorable. "If you guys died, I would be sad!" and then, she kissed Kikaijima.

Combo! [Cute girl's switch] and [Overflowing love]!

Tanegashima and Yakushima both blushed at the spectacle. Akune went 404 error not found and Zenkichi grinned as he watched both of them going into the water.

"OOOOOOHHH! Both of our competitors have fallen into the water!"

"Yeah, but before that, as she was saying something, the little princess took the headband of Kikaijima-san's head." Added Shiranui.

'Hoh? What a sharp eyesight. I thought I was the only one who noticed.' Thought Zenkichi.

"That means that her last movement counts!" Tanzaku shouted. "T-Then the student council just scored 16 points! They've taken the lead!"

Medaka came out of the water, carrying Kikaijima in bridal style. "That was close. This is one of the things in life money can't buy." Sai Medaka smiling victoriously. "That was a match no one could pay me to replace!"

"Miss…president!" Tanegashima exclaimed.

Medaka gave Kikaijima to Yakushima, who held her by her shoulders. "Is this what you had in mind when you said you'd reform us? You are crazier than we are!" Tanegashima said, impressed by Medaka. "And for your information, just because we lost in the inter-swim club meet doesn't mean we will change our ways!"

"We'll still do everything we can to get money! I'm not changing how I live now!" he proudly said.

"There's no reason to change how you live. In fact, don't even try." Was Medaka's response, leaving Tanegashima astonished.

"So long as you aren't hurrying your death then everything is fine. So long as you are not a zombie but an actual person working for money."

"You have a grand dream of making a pool of money right?!" Medaka enthusiastically asked, with stars in her eyes. "I also want to swim in it, so when you guys do reach your goal, call me!" she smiled at them. "So live your dreams and make them a reality!"

"As Zenkichi said, dead trees bear no fruit! Your priceless teammate's life, make sure you take good care of it!"

The two of them looked at her with surprise and awe.

"Yakushima-san…Tanegashima-san…" Kikaijima muttered. "Money or me…which more is more important?"

"Ha! What a stupid question! Money! M-O-N-E-Y! What did you expect?" Yakushima exclaimed as if her question was stupid.

"He's right! Don't let that beast women lead you astray." Yakushima reprimanded her.

"That right…" she then looked at them. "Then…money or me, which do you like better?"

Tanegashima and Yakushima exchanged looks. After a moment of silence, they reached their answer. "YOU! Yeah, that's right!" the both of them answered.

Kikaijima smiled tenderly, tears running from her eyes. "I like you guys too. I like you more than money."

Akune and Zenkichi smiled at the scene.

When Zenkichi remembered something that he saw while they were busy watching the drama.

"Oh…"

"What?"

"And that's the final whistle! The interclub swim meet has come to an end!"

"The winner is Nabeshima Nekomi and the judo team! Congratulations!"

"Huh?" was what everyone except Zenkichi said.

"While we were busy here, Nabeshima-senpai and the judo team took the headbands of all other teams. All together, they totaled 103 points. Hence why they won." Zenkichi explained.

"Wait, Zenkichi." Medaka asked. "Since when you knew about this?"

"…" Zenkichi closed his eyes. "All the time."

"And why didn't you tell us, worm?!" Akune admonished him.

Zenkichi's face morphed into a serious one. "And interrupt this tender moment of redemption and tears?!"

…

"In the first place, we shouldn't even have participated in this event." He said lamely. "So it doesn't matter that we lost, right?"

Medaka and Akune couldn't contradict him, as he was totally right. That didn't stop Akune of shooting dirty glares at him.

"Kukuku!" he heard Nabeshima laugh "Beat an opponent nastily! Being cheap and cheating! I used what always do to win." He smirked at us, filled with superiority. "However next time I'd like to beat you head on, Kurokami-chan! Wash off those tears and come to me again! I'll be waiting for you!" and then she turned, waving her hand at us. I could swear that I saw a sunset loom over her figure.

'Although it was so cheap, it was so cool!' was what everyone thought in unison.

.

.

.

"Our event ended up in success. However, there was a lot of negative feedback for using personal funds for a school function. It's just like you guys said, mixing personal affairs and business isn't good."

"Of course not, that's why Teacher-students relationships are forbidden." Zenkichi added his two yens in the conversation.

"So, to prevent such events from happening again, I've gotten a treasure for our student council. I'll introduce her now."

She then directed her hand at Kikaijima, who was standing there with a serious look and a blush on her face. "This is our new treasurer, Kikaijima Mogana! She's on rental from the swimming team, so treat her well!"

"I am taking this as a side job…If you waste money, be prepared to feel my wrath!" she said, adjusting her glasses.

"Nice to meet you." Zenkichi greeted her. "My name is Hitoyoshi Zenkichi. I am the guy that controls the student council from the shadows and the last boss." He then signaled at Akune, who was gaping at her, shocked by this development. "This gaping idiot here is our secretary, Akune Kouki. He is utmost trash so try to ignore his existence. Be careful if you are alone with him in a room."

"Hey! What rubbish are you feeding the newbie?!" Akune screamed, enraged.

"But how is rubbish if it's the truth?" Zenkichi tilted his head. "After all, you always try to be alone with Medaka-chan in the room, right?"

Akune tried to hit Zenkichi, who effortlessly dodged al of his strikes.

Kikaijima looked at them with a confused look and a troubled smile on her face.

"They get along so well…" Medaka said, smiling at the two of them.

'In what universe?!' thought Kikaijima, thunderstruck.

"By the way, her rental fee is 300 yen daily."

'How cheap!'

And so, Kikaijima Mogana became the treasurer of the student council. (deep smooth voice here please!)

.

.

.

Zenkichi was having lunch with Shiranui at the next day.

He took 20 lunch boxes and put them on the table.

"Heh~" Shiranui was chewing on a donut. "What's the special occasion?"

"It's a way to thank you." He replied.

"Hm?" she looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you helped us in the swim battle, there is no way I wouldn't notice it." He said as if was an obvious thing.

"Ahya hya! Those are just your ideas!" she said, her face saying the opposite, as she sported a manipulative grin.

He then laid an open lunch box with fried chicken. "I noticed that you eat fried chicken more than other foods."

"Heh?" she stopped eating abruptly.

"Fried chicken. I always see you eating that more than other food."

"…"

Zenkichi then sat beside her, opening one lunch box. "By the way, ten boxes are yours, so eat to your heart's content." He said while drooling at his own box. "Thanks for the food!"

"It's not that I like fried chicken more, but this Shiranui-sama accepts your bribe!" she answered hurriedly.

"It's not a bribe but a gift. From a friend to another." He then smiled, genuinely happy, causing Shiranui to stop eating "I am glad that you enjoyed the gift. I wasn't sure if you would like it."

"I will accept any kind of food, as longs as is good!" she replied childishly.

She then looked at the floor. "Hito-…" Shiranui stammered. Zenkichi arched his eyebrow. Shiranui was fidgeting with a little of red on her cheeks. A shy Shiranui was out of character…but a shy Shiranui is an adorable Shiranui!

She then regained her usual demeanor and shouted: "I love you Zenkichi!" with a grin on her face.

"Me too!" he answered. "I love myself too!"

The both of them laughed and started to eat.

…

The students around them sweat dropped.

.

.

.

Shiranui Hakama was the headmaster of Hakoniwa Academy. He is your typically elderly man with a wrinkled visage, white hair, beard, and blue eyes. He had an ahoge standing up on his head.

He is an amiable man and is always joking, with a smile on his face. Behind the smile, though, is a smart, ruthless mindset that has allowed Hakama to successfully run the Flask Plan for years.

The Flask Plan.

Hakoniwa Academy was established for the sole purpose of the Flask Plan. Said plan is an experiment to "capture genius into a bottle"; a drink that could turn ordinary people into Abnormals.

Abnormals.

An Abnormal is an individual possessing overwhelming capabilities such as reading minds, manipulate oxygen, control electric signals impulses and many more.

The individual is unable to control that aspect of themselves and inherently seeks to master this power. An Abnormality is the specific, beyond human ability that an Abnormal possesses.

In other words, Super-humans.

The flask plan was reaching his climax, after all these years.

Then…there was his side project.

Three years ago…something was found. He couldn't describe it well…but…

For a lack of better words, it was an inhuman being that caused destruction.

A monster.

They managed to capture him and even now, they are doing tests on him, trying to comprehend what is it, where did it come from…and if they are more.

He was fascinated with such being. He was a scientist, after all.

The investigation fell into the hands of his associates, the Kurokamis, and their branch families.

Momozono, Kugurugi, Kotobuki, Nienami, Kanaino, and Yuzuriha families are involved in the investigation.

Even now, the researchers of all families haven't found anything new… he also hasn't found any leads on the subject…

Except…that if he listened to his instincts…

The day of the appearance of this 'monster' overlapped with the disappearance of a boy in middle school…

Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, who just appeared recently on his own school, as if fate is trying to tell him something.

He doesn't know how he appeared, or where he was…

But if he follows his gut feeling…

He knows something.

He caresses his beard.

He was anxious to meet Hitoyoshi Zenkichi. But with Kurokami Medaka at his side, it's not going to be easy.

"Ohohoho!" he laughed.

Even with his age, there are things that he doesn't know…

It was exciting!

* * *

 _ **Yay! Student council arc is over, so we can move on to the shonen stuff! And more…**_

 _ **For those asking me if Zenkichi is strong as Saitama, the answer is…no.**_

 _ **If I had to choose his power level (Power levels are bullshit!) He is Garou in his 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **form. (After he was beaten by the Monster association trying to save that ugly kid in the park.)**_

 _ **He is a lot weaker than when he was in Z city.**_

 _ **We'll see why later in the story. I don't like to spoil before time.**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**Dun Dun Dun DUN! Here is next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 "Monster human vs Monster Child"**_

Zenkichi was eating with his 2 friends…Shiranui and Hinokage.

"You look tired." Remarked Hinokage, who was sitting in front of him, while eating his lunch.

"Ahya hya! It's because of the Public Morals Committee" Shiranui said while taking a piece of roasted meat into her mouth.

That's right.

One member in particular.

Onigase Harigane.

A freshman with dark pink hair and brown eyes under circular glasses. Instead of using the standard Hakoniwa uniform, she uses the Public morals uniform, which is a modified uniform color white.

Onigase seems like the type that was zealous and has a strong sense of justice, borderline psychopathic, usually going overboard with punishments and such. She was also extremely prideful and strict.

They have been butting heads since she caught them violating the dress code of the school. Zenkichi doesn't know why using a jersey under the jacket is a violation.

Is devil cool!

But anyway…after dealing with her, she had mellowed a bit, but…

"I have a bad feeling about this…" He muttered.

"It's alright." Hinokage said, his face showing a serious expression "your worries are well-placed."

"Huh?"

"He is right." Said Shiranui, after drinking some juice. "You should be careful of the Chairman of the Public morals committee. He is a crazy bastard."

"Unzen Myouri." Said Hinokage. "You should be on your guard. Now that the student council has gained attention, it's impossible for him to stay quiet"

"I see…"

"If you think that Onigase girl goes overboard, then he is insane!" said Shiranui, with a malicious smile. "The kind of use violence for small things."

"He is also at the same level of Kurokami." Said Hinokage.

"I will be careful…but I have a question." Zenkichi looked at the two of them. "How a delinquent like him got the position of Chairman?"

"You are mistaken."

"Hm?"

"Unzen-san is a prodigy who skipped grades and has an impeachable record."

"Eh?"

"He is also ten years old."

"What the fu-"

.

.

.

'This Unzen sounds like a pain in the ass' Thought Zenkichi.

He was asking around about the chairman of the Public morals. Know your enemies before knowing yourself! …was it? He doesn't remember.

Checking him out won't hurt…

All that he got was faces filled with fear and general dislike. That makes them even more dangerous.

With no reputation to care, they can do whatever they want without worrying about repercussions.

They operate as a standalone unit thanks to permission granted by the board of directors, so they don't have to inform the student council about their activities. Enforcers have even been given permission by the academy chairman to use weapons when the situation calls for it, hence Onigase's cuffs. It was after Unzen became the head of the Enforcers a year ago that the organization became much more violent.

He wants to meet him, so using an excuse of delivering papers, he got away from the student council and now he was moving to the Enforcer's room.

"I wonder what kind of person he is…" He knew he was a boy no older than 10.

It was when he arrived at the door of the Public morals committee. The two scythes in the door are ominous but he has seen worst.

He knocked. Once, twice…

And then he heard a come in.

"Here we go…" he muttered. He hopes that it doesn't end in a fight or such…

For his sake…

.

.

.

When he came in, he saw a normal classroom with a desk were the chief was supposed to seat. Papers and clips were scattered on the large table.

He saw 3 people in the room.

The already known Onigase Harigane, who was looking at him with a surprise.

The other woman was unknown to him. She had waist-length, light brown hair and brown eyes under glasses with an oval shape.

The other person that was in the room was seated at the desk.

Unzen Myouri…or at least is what he thoughts.

He looks like ten years old. With short, messy, snow white hair and red eyes, he was looking at him with disinterest.

'That is not a look that a ten-year-old should have.' Thought Zenkichi, taken aback. He looked like one of those psychotic man-eating rabbits that habituated Z-city.

'Fucking psychotic man-eating rabbits! They tried to eat me! Showed those little bastards what hell looks like!' thought Zenkichi with mirth.

"Hitoyoshi Zenkichi? What are you doing here?" Asked Onigase, who was glaring at him.

"Onigase!" She winced at the yell of the brown haired woman. "He is a guest and a member of the student council, so show respect."

'So they know that I am from the student council?' Thought Zenkichi.

"Kekeke…doesn't matter who he is." Said Unzen, with a dark grin on his face. "What the hell are you doing here, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi?"

"*cough*" Zenkichi took a paper from his pocket and showed it to Unzen. "The student council is investigating an attack in classmate Kanoya Hishuu from class 12. Are you acquaintance with him?"

"….?"

"Unzen-sama." Zenkichi heard Yobuko whisper to the chairman. "He was one of Kurokami's rivals in the election, the one that used violence to get votes."

"Ke! Why should I remember that piece of trash?" sneered Unzen. "No. I am not acquaintance with him."

"Really? Because judging his injuries, I thought the Disciplinary committee could have paid him a visit." Said Zenkichi absentmindedly.

"Heh…you actually have the balls to come here and accuse me?" Taunted Unzen.

"No…I am just asking, you know…" Zenkichi's voice trailed off. He then continued "It wouldn't be a surprise if the enforcers were guilty of this crime, after all, since you assumed as chairman, they tend to go overboard…" He looked at Onigase, who was glaring at him.

"Kekeke…it's all right, after all, our motto is that justice doesn't mean anything if you don't go overboard."

"Can it be called justice if you go overboard?" Zenkichi asked him.

"Depend on what you call justice…" he then scoffed. "If you believe in the same shit that beast woman believes…"

'Beast woman? Does he mean Medaka?'

"Solving things peacefully…talking them out of it, as if the understand…or if you know what kind of circumstances are, you can do something about it…something like that is what that beast woman does, right?"

"Pretty much."

"THAT'S RETARDED!" He shouted. "Like they'll understand if you talk to them?! And who gives a shit about their circumstances?! Those who break the rules need to be punished. If you simply let go without any reprimand they'll simply do it again!"

Zenkichi was impassive at his sudden outburst.

It's not like Myouri said something new or incredible. If you break the law, you will be punished. That is his policy.

But he goes way over the line in the punishments…to ensure that it doesn't happen again.

Zenkichi can understand and relate Unzen's beliefs with his own…in the past.

But not anymore.

"You talk about people as if they were the embodiment of evil. As if they had no redemption point." Zenkichi argued.

"…how naïve."

"Maybe. But you can call it naïve after you tried. May if I ask, do you believe in the justice that you deliver?"

"I never believe that I deliver justice." He said with a wicked smile. "I only try to make people stay on the right path. Using weapons and violence is only a means to the end! Of course…" He grinned evilly "That includes going up against the student council and its leader…Kurokami Medaka."

He heard the tinkling of a chain behind him. No need to turn and check who. It was Yobuko, as the other person in the room, Onigase uses handcuffs to attack.

When he hoped that it doesn't end in a fight or such, for 'his' sake…

'His' was Unzen.

He is not confidently that he can limit his strength in a fight. Going all out is fine, but that was for monsters…

He doesn't want to kill a human being for a mistake.

"It may be true that your way of doings things differs from Medaka's, but that doesn't mean that we can't talk things over."

"I hear that her style is to look on people as having some sort of good on them." He viciously grinned. "Then my style is to look down on people as being fundamentally depraved. If she is on the side that plants flowers. I'm on the side that sharpens fangs!"

Zenkichi looked unperturbed at him, which amazed Unzen. "I think we were past the point of talks then?" he asked.

" **Fine by me."**

He was going to stand up and fight this kid and his henchmen when he heard the door open forcefully. He turned to look who was…

"Medaka-chan?"

.

.

.

*A few minutes before*

Kurokami Medaka, the student council president was doing paperwork. Secretary Akune and Treasurer Kikaijima were also doing calculations and work.

The student council is independent of the school and the faculty. Which means that they need to everything for themselves. Accounting, Management, Budget… all of these tasks are done by the Student Council.

"I wonder what Hitoyoshi is doing now. He should be back already with those papers." Said Akune. "If he is goofing around…"

"Secretary Akune." Called Medaka sternly. "You should trust Zenkichi. Maybe there was a misplacement or something of sorts."

"Akune-senpai, here is the account for the new uniforms."

"Oh, thanks."

They dismissed the matter of Zenkichi's absence as something trivial…Until a certain blue haired loli entered in the room.

"Hello~ I have come here to play!" greeted Shiranui, with a Popsicle on her hand.

Medaka glared at the newcomer. "It's been a while, Shiranui."

'No honorific or class?!' thought Akune and Kikaijima.

"Yeah, it's been a while!" she exclaimed. "It's a surprise that you aren't out doing a request or such!"

"Zenkichi hasn't examined the Box today." She replied simply. "It's his job, so I won't interfere in any kind. Everyone has a role here so it makes it easier for me."

"Ahya hya! So the solo student council is a thing of the past!" Shiranui said while spinning around, with a childish grin on her face. "But now that it's like this, I am very interested in who the last member will be. Who will take the seat of the Vice-President?"

"If I had it my way…I would have you be the one to take the seat of the Vice-President."

'What?' thought Akune. Could it be that the Student council will be completed?

'Pls No.' thought Kikaijima, sweating. She doesn't know what deal is with Shiranui and she doesn't want to find out.

"Ahya hya! Oh, stop it please!" Said Shiranui. "I', sure you already know that I can't stand group things like that. Although the prospect of ordering Hitoyoshi-kun around like my dog is likable…" She then grinned darkly while biting her Popsicle. "I can't stand the sight of you. And you can't stand me either."

Medaka glared at her. "That's fine. In fact, I'd have it that way. The current member are a little too fond of me." she then fistpumped. "That's why the person who takes the position of the vice president should be someone with enough guts to stand against me!" She declared loudly. "I may be a tyrant but I have no intention of becoming a dictator!"

Shiranui and the member of the student council sweat dropped at this.

"Hm~ Since Hitoyoshi-kun is not here and there is no one to play with me, I am leaving!"

"You seem fond of Zenkichi, Shiranui." Called Medaka.

"Hn? Of course!" she then smiled crookedly. "He gives me food."

'That's why?!'

"Ahya hya! Why are you asking that, madam president?"

"…" Medaka looked unsure of something. Akune and Kikaijima pondered at this. "Have…Zenkichi told you anything?" she asked.

"…about what~?" Shiranui said absentmindedly.

"about-" She was going to ask about his disappearance. Zenkichi and Shiranui seemed close…more close than Zenkichi and her.

For some reason, that bothered her.

Medaka was relieved and happy that her friend came back…that he was okay. But…when she asked him where he was, he answered…but it didn't felt like the whole truth. Why…it felt so distant?

"Princess. If he said something to me…" Shiranui said with a mocking smile on her face. "…wouldn't that mean that he didn't want you to know?"

Medaka glared with wrath at the implication of that sentence. Why wouldn't Zenkichi want her to know…?

Didn't he trust her?

"Anyway…if you have something to ask him, shouldn't you go to the enforcer's room?"

"What?" asked Akune. "Why the enforcer's room?"

"Isn't it obvious? I saw him going there minutes ago." She replied.

"What?!" was the anxious yell of Kikaijima. "Why?!"

"I saw some enforcers dragging him there. He hasn't come out since then…" she said looking at the side.

"M-Medaka-san!" warned Akune…

But Medaka was already out of the room.

"Let's go, Kikaijima!" Shouted Akune while following Medaka.

Shiranui looked at the retreating group and grinned. "The princess is really dishonest with herself…"

.

.

.

"Medaka-chan?" Zenkichi asked. "What are you doing here?"

Medaka looked agitated for a reason. She was sweating and looked like she rushed to this place.

"Hitoyoshi-kun, are you okay?!" Yelled Kikaijima popping from the frame of the door, worried about the well-being of her comrade.

"Uh?" Zenkichi said. "Ah! There is no need to worry." He signaled Unzen, who looked both him and Medaka. "I was just talking about justice with Unzen-sempai."

"Zenkichi, what were you doing here in the first place?"

"Ah…" he tilted his head. "I was passing this room and thought about talking with Onigase's boss. To know him and stuff!"

Unzen looked dubiously at Zenkichi. 'Wasn't he here to discuss about that guy, Kanoya?'

It was then when it clicked to Unzen.

He wasn't here to discuss about a case but to seize him up. He was here to scan the 'enemy'. He already knew that he was going against the student council and came here to examine the level of threat that he was.

He was prepared to fight him and seemed confident that he could win…

That he was confident that he would walk away from a battle against him.

"Well, my president is calling for me…it was nice to chat with you, Unzen-senpai." He bowed to the still baffled Unzen. "See you later."

And then he was off with Medaka and the others. Not before giving Unzen a last glance.

.

.

.

"Worm! What were you doing there worrying Medaka-san like that?!" Was the first thing that Akune said (shouted) at him.

"Hitoyoshi kun! Going to the enemy's den like that! Wasn't it too careless?!"

"Ah~ was it?"

That got him a glare from Akune and a pout of Kikaijima.

"Calm yourselves down." Said Zenkichi. "Nothing was going on. Unzen-senpai was very welcoming and civilized. As I said, we were just chatting a bit."

'That's a bold faced lie!' Thought Akune and Kikaijima. The tense air in the Enforcer's club was telling abjectly that a fight was going to break out in any second!

"Zenkichi." Said Medaka sternly. Zenkichi flinched at her tone. More than stern, it sounded like she was pissed about something.

"M-Medaka-chan?" Zenkichi stammered. She was approaching him with her bangs hiding her eyes.

Akune said goodbye and Kikaijima were shivering, looking back and forth.

When she looked up to his eyes…

"Don't you trust me?!" Her big round eyes with some tears.

'Cute girl's switch!'

"…ah?"

"I know that we haven't spent too much time together, but we are still friends, right?" she said, hugging him in the process.

"…" He looked at Akune, who was biting a napkin out of jealousy and Kikaijima, who was blushing like a volcano.

"What…is going on?" he asked.

.

.

.

"Ah~" He sighed, facepalming. "In other words…Shiranui went and caused discord in the Student Council, right?"

They were in the Student council room. After getting back, Akune and Kikaijima told him about what happened when he wasn't around.

'That Shiranui…' Thought Zenkichi, tiredly. 'Throwing me to the wolves like that…'

Because of this, now Unzen has an idea of what he was doing…and he was absolutely sure that he won't take it kindly.

He was going to solve this swift and fast…but all goes to the drain because of his blue haired friend.

He wanted to keep Medaka out of this…is not that he didn't trust his friend…but…

He didn't want her to get hurt. If Unzen or his henchmen were about to attack her, she wouldn't dodge or counterattack.

'Because if you don't have a reason to attack, there is no reason for me to dodge.'

IT sounded stupid and IT was stupid. If someone doesn't have a reason to attack you, the more reason for you to retaliate. If he is doing it out of fun, boredom or stupid things like that…

At least that's what a normal person would think. But Medaka wasn't normal.

Medaka can't stand violence, but will use it when her friends are in danger…But for that someone would need to be hurt. And Zenkichi won't allow that.

He looked at Medaka, who tilted her head. He sighed.

Honestly…the things he does for love.

"Well..." he unconsciously patted Medaka's head. "You are my friend. I don't have anything to hide from you, Medaka-chan." He smiled at her. "Don't sweat about it."

"Then…" she looked at him, expectantly. "Can you tell me what you said to Shiranui?"

What did he tell to Shiranui? Could it be?!

'…I see' Zenkichi thought, helplessly. 'So it comes to this…'

"Medaka-chan…" He looked at her with a pained look. "Whatever Shiranui told you…"

"It's true that I do like women with a well-developed body, but there is also sometimes that I would choose a pure little girl…however…"

"…" There was a pregnant silence in the room.

"Of course, if I had to choose now… a girl with a complete swimsuit and glasses would be my…" Zenkichi blushed…

"Back it up, worm!" Akune yelled. "What are you talking about?!" he was flustered.

"…My sexual preferences?" Zenkichi tilted his head.

"Kyah!" Shouted Kikaijima, embarrassed. "Hitoyoshi-kun!" Ugly specific on the last one.

Medaka opened her fan and smiled confidently. "Zenkichi. As expected of my friend…you tell me everything."

"She is forcing herself!" Akune yelled. "Her eyes have rolled back!"

"That's the only private thing that I talked with Shiranui…" what else could they mean?

"That's disgusting…" Said Akune, creeped out.

"H-Hitoyoshi-kun is aiming for me?" He heard Kikaijima whisper, with her cheeks flushed.

He heard a satisfied laugh coming from his purple haired friend. "Medaka-chan?"

"It's nothing." Then she closed her fan, causing a click sound. "Let's get back to work!" with her characteristical smile on her face, she sat on her desk.

"…what was that all about?"

.

.

.

Zenkichi examined the suggestion box, and despite the redundancy, there was a request. Well…more than a request, it would be more accurate to call it a complaint.

Clubs have been complaining about the noise that the orchestra club has been making. When they go to complain, they are turned back by the captain's silver tongue.

Zenkichi pondered if the soundproofing in the room has some holes on it. So now…

He was walking towards the orchestra club room when he crossed paths with someone annoyingly familiar…

"Uwah…Hitoyoshi-kun!" yelled a shocked Onigase. Judging by her expression, she didn't want to see him.

"Hey there, Onigase. Where are you going with that towel?" Asked Zenkichi.

"…" she avoided his inquisitive look. "I… I'm going to the Orchestra's club room."

"…Heh…" he smiled, troubled.

.

.

.

When Onigase opened the sliding door to the orchestra club room, he didn't really know how to feel about the scene…

Familiarity or Annoyance…

The bloody mess that was the floor was filled with the unconscious bodies of the orchestra's club member. Standing in the middle of it, a child with a vacant expression stained with blood.

Unzen Myouri.

Zenkichi looked at the instruments that were filled with holes. 'Projectiles?'. It looked like something hard enough to penetrate the instruments but not enough to leave holes in the bodies.

Unzen looked at Onigase and greeted her. "Oh, it's Onigase-chan. Did you bring that towel for me?" Unzen took the tower from the hands of a shocked Onigase. "Thanks."

She was probably asking what in the world happened here.

"Ah man, I am such an idiot." Said Unzen. "I always get my opponent's blood on me yet I always forget to bring a towel." He started wiping off the blood on his face.

He then noticed Zenkichi's presence and grinned. "And what's with you, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mm?" Zenkichi replied without a care, surprising Onigase. "The student council received a complaint about the noise caused by the orchestra club, so I came here to evaluate the situation."

He then looked at the room again. "You made a mess from this room, so there has to be some damage in the Soundproofing now." he said simply.

"That's a rather bland impression." Unzen said, grinning maniacally. "You aren't surprised?"

'Is that his default face?' such twisted expression doesn't suit a child.

"Not really. I've been asking around." He then looked at Unzen. "I would ask you why to go overboard but I already know the answer."

"Kekeke…" he laughed. "Then, why don't we continue the talk from yesterday?"

"It's meaningless." He answered. "I already know everything that I wanted to know." He looked at him. "Medaka-chan wouldn't be able to reason with you…"

"That's right!" he shouted. "I hate how naïve she is about people. Good in them? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Saying that she was born for the sake of humanity?! Saying that she likes and loves all humanity equally?!"

"She is only looking at the good masks of people! Lies and betrayals, the sins and atrocities, the jealousy and immaturity the hatred and wars, how could she like any of that?!"

"Pride, jealousy, gluttony, greed, lewdness and laziness are all parts of humans that can't be removed! If she has an open enough mind to accept all types of people, then why does she try to convert them into what she likes?!"

"Although I'm on the side of justice passing judgment on those who do wrong, I've never once thought that justice was better than evil! Although I do tie people to the rules, I've never thought once that would make people better!"

"Even though you may know already, I hate people! Absolutely hate everything about them! Kindness and friendship! Love and service! I also hate honor and peace! And that's the only way you can truly dish justice, right?!"

"You understand too, Hitoyoshi?!"

…

Zenkichi pondered about his words.

"Aren't you a little young to be talking about evil?" he asked him.

"…what?"

"Both you and Medaka likes to talk about humanity. Whether is love or hate, you use the word humanity to describe your feelings. But Humanity is a concept that scientists use to difference us from animals and plants."

"Plenty of people habituates this planet. Good, evil, righteous, dishonest, hardworking, lazy…Neither of you can see them as people. Claiming to love or hate humanity is dissing an entire species. Every single human is capable of being both good and bad."

"Medaka-chan loves people's good and you hate people's evil. Neither of you sees more than that."

"You and Medaka-chan both look down on humanity. Stop being so conceited and stop acting like an adult."

"You are just a child that doesn't know anything about the world. Start acting like one." He said with finality.

Onigase looked at Zenkichi with her mouth hung. No one dared to talk to the Chairman like that.

"Now…are you done? I need to inform the nurse about the-" 'Wait… where is the infirmary?'

"I already did." Said Unzen. "And you know what else did I do?"

"…"

"I have sent 3 people to end that Student Council you are part of!"

"Mh. I already know." He looked like the type to pull those dick moves.

"…and that's all?!" He asked, baffled.

"What else do you want me to say? That you sent your subordinates to a death sentence?"

"…what?"

.

.

.

It was a relatively normal day for Akune Kouki.

He did some student council work and was coming back from checking up the Judo club. Nabeshima asked him about the worm, don't know why, though.

Then, from nowhere, this dude with a bicycle tries to attack him. What the fuck?

First, who the hell does he think he is?

Second, why a bicycle?

Third, does he really doesn't know him? The ex-prince of Judo?

Maybe he doesn't, and that's why he is on the floor now, groaning in pain.

He does recognize the uniform, though. The Public morals committee.

"Not bad, prince of judo." Hoh? So he does know about him? "Your reputation precedes you."

"You are talking big for someone who is kissing the floor." Said Akune.

He stood up and grabbed his bike. "But I was right. The chairman should only send me to take care of you, law-breakers from the student council."

"So the worm was right."

"Die!"

Akune dodged the bike attack easily and grabbed the guy's collar and slammed him into the floor.

"Gah!" was the only thing that the guy could say before he passed out.

Akune fixed his uniform and looked at the unconscious form of the guy. "I don't know who you think we are, but we won't go down like that."

'It's possible that the other members are being attacked like this.' Akune analyzed the situation. The worm and Medaka can take care of themselves but what about Kikaijima?

He decided to help Kikaijima first. So he started running towards her location.

.

.

.

Kikaijima was humming a song while walking to the student council. Today was a good day!

She had gained a money bet with a swim club of another school, which lifted her mood.

Nothing could ruin this day.

Except this guy with wolverine complex that tried to attack her. Seriously, what the hell?

She knows the uniform. Is the one that the enforcers wear. So Hitoyoshi-kun was right…

He tried to slash her with those claws, but to no avail. She dodged and kicked his side.

"Guh!" he holds and tried to slash at her again.

"It's useless." As a swimmer, her body had muscle in all the right places. Her legs and her arms could deliver nasty hits. Like this one…

A hit that shatters both essence and reasoning. A hit that even the strongest man in the world would fall. A hit that could bring any man on his knees, crying like little bitches…

A kick to the nuts.

Yes, she was that ruthless.

A painful scream could be heard in the hallways, making men wince.

The guy fell to the floor, unconscious and with foam on his mouth.

She sighed, relieved about not getting hurt. She heard a familiar voice calling her out.

"Kikaijima, are you OK?" she saw Akune running towards her.

"Yes, I am fine." She smiled at him. "But Hitoyoshi-kun was right. The Enforcers are coming to us." She worriedly said.

He looked as if he was thinking about something with a serious face. He then said. "Let's go help Medaka-san, Kikaijima!"

"Medaka-san? But what about Hitoyoshi-kun?" She was confident that Medaka would come unharmed from any fight. After all, she was a genius, martial artist.

"No. if we talk about who is the more prone to getting hurt, it would be Medaka-san!" Akune shouted, worried.

He was with Medaka three entire years. He may not know her enough as the worm, but he knows about trouble like this…

After all, he put her through this. She won't retaliate or defend herself.

Kikaijima noted the worry in Akune's eyes and decided to follow him. If he looked that flustered, it had to be serious.

Because Medaka wouldn't lose in a fight…right?

.

.

.

Medaka was standing…barely. With blood coming from an injury on her head and bruises all over her body, she looked to the assailers' faces.

The enforcers. There was at least two dozen of them. All of them were using different kinds of weapons. All of them using the same white uniform.

"What's the matter?" asked one. "Why don't you dodge?!" asked one of them.

She looked at him with a penetrating glare. "I have no reason to be attacked by you, therefore, there was no reason for me to dodge!"

"Really?" Taunted another person. "Then here is another!" he struck Medaka with a metal bat on her left side.

Medaka spat some blood but remained standing. She looked heavily injured and had problems to stand.

Another person approached, with a sign board on his hand "And have another one!" he lifted his hand to deliver another blow to the beaten Medaka.

It was then when said guy was struck by a fist, knocking him out. "What?!"

The enforcers and Medaka looked at the newcomer. With light green hair and purple eyes, she stood beside Medaka.

"Senior Nabeshima?" Asked Medaka.

"You retard. If there's no reason for you to be attacked, then dodge the attack." She said with her characteristically feline grin on her face.

"Nabeshima Nekomi." Said the group's leader, Yobuko Fue. "You are interfering the Enforcer's duty. Step aside or you will deal with the consequences."

"Kukuku! I have an idea of what you are getting at." She made a mocking grin. "But all of you kicking and punching a defenseless girl, is that what people call justice."

"It's none of your business!" shouted one of them.

"Kukuku! What are you saying~" she said in a singsong voice…

Her face then contorted in pure rage. With a face that resembled a cat protecting her kittens, she yelled **"You've got be kidding me! My beloved friend is getting beaten to a pulp and you're trying to say that it's none of my business?!"** The glare that she gave to the enforcers was enough to make them reel back in fear.

"Psyche!" she stripped off her uniform, revealing a light green tank top and black sports pants.

.

.

.

'I have the feeling that I am missing something amazing…' Thought Zenkichi.

.

.

.

"Heh!" said one of the enforcers. "You think you alone can take on all of us?!"

"Kukuku! Not only me!" she signaled at the people who arrived. A long haired blonde man and a brown haired girl with her hair donned in a ponytail.

"Nekomi senpai?" said Akune. He then looked at the beaten form of Medaka. "I knew it…" he said sadly…

"M-Medaka-san!" yelled Kikaijima, worried about her friend's wellbeing. "What did they do to you?!" she exclaimed, enraged.

Akune glared at the newcomers, making them shiver. It was the glare of the destroyer. "Well, it seems that we need to pay their hospitality back."

Kikaijima ripped her uniform, revealing a swimsuit underneath. She took off her glasses and gave a cold glare at the enforcers. "I won't forgive you for hurting my friend."

"Kukuku! Three vs who knows many! Doesn't seem fair…for them." Said Nabeshima, laughing.

"Get them!" yelled Yobuko.

The battle between the enforcers and the Student Council plus one begins!

.

.

.

"You are quite confident in your friend's strength." Taunted Unzen.

"So are you." Answered Zenkichi, cracking his neck.

"Kekeke…what the hell you think you are doing?" said Unzen.

"What do you think?"

"Kekeke…" Unzen laughed quietly. Then he moved his hand as if he was whipping something.

Zenkichi noted the motion and sensed something coming from the right. Using his right hand, he grabbed the something.

"What is that?!" exclaimed Onigase.

'So it was a ball?' thought Zenkichi impressed.

Unzen was also impressed. "Not many can't catch the ball at the first time." He then took many balls out. "How about this?!"

He threw them randomly…apparently.

Zenkichi, using his supernatural senses, could detect the direction of the balls and dodged all of them effortlessly.

"What?!" Onigase's eyes widened at the spectacle in front of her eyes.

Unzen was losing his patience and launched all of his super balls, which covered every direction of attack.

Thus, Zenkichi kicked up a notch. He moved towards him while dodging all the projectiles.

"What the hell?!" Unzen yelled. 'He is on pair with the beast woman?!'

"This is all?" Said Zenkichi casually, while dodging easily the super balls coming from all direction.

Unzen was sweating, but then he smirked confidently. "Of course not!"

He took a pack of Matchsticks. 'Matchsticks? Wait…' Zenkichi smelled something familiar. 'Gunpowder?!'

"Onigase-chan, get out of here!" Unzen commanded "Now!"

Onigase complied and left the room, not before looking at Zenkichi.

"!" Zenkichi widened his eyes in realization. He was surrounded by bombs.

"Kekeke!" he laughed maniacally. "You found out! But whatever, too late!"

"Oh, shi-!"

.

.

.

The student council (minus one) and Nabeshima stood victorious against the enforcers.

Even if they were many, they didn't know jack shit about fighting.

Although they were injured, the look of accomplishment on their faces gave off a good feeling to the trespassers.

"I worked quite the sweat." Said Akune, fixing his clothes, exposing his toned chest to appeal to Medaka. "I didn't give them any pity, hurting a defenseless woman like that!"

Kikaijima was resting on a wall, beside Medaka. "I'm glad this is over…" muttered relieved.

"Kukuku!" Nabeshima was laughing.

"I think all of you should accompany me to the infirmary." Stood Medaka, recovered from her last injuries.

"Kukuku! Stop with the jokes. Like I need to miss classes because I was schooling some disrespectful juniors." Answered Nabeshima.

"Now I know why they call you the foul king." She saw her pulling some not by the book techniques.

"Medaka-san!" yelled Kikaijima, surprising Medaka. "Why?! Why didn't you fight back?!"

"…" Akune looked at her disapprovingly. It was the same look she gave him when he disappointed her in the love letter request.

"I…really can't stand violence." She muttered.

"Hm? Yeah, that's right. "Said Nabeshima. "Violence is never a good thing." She then looked at Medaka with her eyes open. "But you know Kurokami-chan?"

" _ **There are times when not fighting is a lot worse than violence. Not protecting something that you should have wouldn't go against your very own believes?"**_

Medaka widened her eyes.

"If you had faced them seriously from the beginning, Kikaijima-chan or Kouki wouldn't be wounded right now."

"When it's time to fight, it's never second guesses. Whether is a friend or a teammate if I were to wait too long, something terrible might happen and I'd go blind with rage. That would be nothing short of revenge."

Medaka was familiar with that feeling. In middle school…

When she couldn't prevent a friend from being hurt…and the damage was already done…

It was the first time that she went into Perseus mode. She was blinded with rage.

And it was also her first loss. She reminds herself the outcome of that situation even this day.

And it was going to happen again because of her carelessness.

"Medaka-san." Said Kikaijima with furrowed brows. "We don't like to be hurt…" she then looked straight at her eyes. "But we like even less to see one of our friends hurt."

"…I see." "You're right, senior Nabeshima. All I've been doing up now was wait to see what hand my opponent would play." Medaka said, looking at the floor.

She lifted up her head and smiled at Nabeshima. "You taught me something good. I was about to make the same mistake all over again. Thank you, Nabeshima-senpai."

"Now that this has been close." Said Akune. "Let's help the worm. He is probably being beaten up by some member of the Enforcers."

"That's right!" Kikaijima stood up. "We still need to help Hitoyoshi-kun!"

"Don't worry." Said Medaka, confidently. "He is fine."

"You seem sure." Nabeshima remarked.

"Of course. Don't you think that too Nabeshima-senpai?"

"Kukuku…" Nabeshima laughed quietly. "Of course."

"Then we will swing to the infirmary to-"

*BOOM*

A loud sound drowned Akune's voice.

"W-What the hell what that?!" Yelled Akune.

.

.

.

A big hole could be seen in the music room. A cloud of dirt and dust was covering the entire room.

"Keh!" A kid stood up from the ground. His usually white uniform was stained with the dirt from the ground.

Onigase peered from the rubble and looked shocked at the scene. "W-What was that?!"

"That was one of my smart bombs: Cinderella." Replied Unzen while dusting off his uniform. "And with that…we are done here."

"W-Why?!" yelled Onigase. "There was no reason to attack Hitoyoshi-kun, less blowing him up!"

"Of course there it was." Unzen replied, smiling at Onigase. "Since the past, those who are on the side of justice always fought those on the side of mercy."

"D-Don't give me that garbage!" shouted Onigase. "As an enforcer, I won't be able to overlook this!"

"Keke! Do you realize who you are speaking to? Well, I love the way you don't hold back on me…"

"Well." He heard a monotone voice coming from the form. "The news are right. You can't tell what kids these days are thinking."

The both of them snapped their necks at looking at the source of the voice.

It was Hitoyoshi Zenkichi.

"What?!" Unzen couldn't hold his scream.

'The blast completely hit him! He shouldn't be able to talk, less walk!' Unzen thought, astonished.

Zenkichi's uniform was tattered, cuts and bruises were visible and there was some skin peeled off his arms…but that was it.

He suffered minor damage.

"I should have dodged…" Said a thinking Zenkichi. "Now I will have to ask my mom to fix my uniform…"

"Shit!" He needs to use his last card. He took more balls from his sleeves. It was then when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, making him drop his balls (kek).

"Blegh?!" Unzen spat blood.

"You think I would let you do this shit again?" Zenkichi kicked Unzen in the stomach, sending him flying through the wall. "You are really a kid."

"C-Chairman!" Onigase yelled.

The only thing he heard from Unzen was gibberish.

It was understandable.

Even with Snow white, the special uniform of the enforcers, which it is made of anti-heat materials and is resistant to high levels of impact, that kick was too powerful.

He estimates that he could at least endure one more time before going down.

He stood up, coughing some blood. "Hah…" he looked at Zenkichi, who was looking back from the other room.

"Mm? You can stand up?" Zenkichi was impressed. Either that kid was really strong as Medaka…or that uniform had some good armor…

He then remembers Emperor Kid, of the Hero association, used gadgets like this one…

"So… do you give?" he asked him.

"Don't fuck with me!" Unzen smirked at Zenkichi. "Did you think that kick really hurt or something?!" He yelled. 'Goddamn! What the hell?! He turned to be even more of a monster that the beast woman!'

"Don't really need to pull a bluff like that. I don't have any intention of fighting you, so scram." Zenkichi replied, looking at Onigase. "Take him and go."

"Ah…" She looked back and forth between Zenkichi and Unzen, not knowing what to do.

In reality, Unzen was in a pinch. If he uses his last card, the string balls, he maybe could pull a win. But the monster in front of him wouldn't let him do that.

'Maybe I should bail and come back with a better plan…' Unzen thought. But the faces of the members of the Public morals committee flashed through his mind.

"Kekeke…" 'There's no way I can do that, I'm carrying the honor of the enforcers here.' "Thanks for the warning but regardless, Justice always prevails!" Unzen could see him sigh in a negative manner.

"C-Chairman?!" Onigase said. "What are you doing?!"

"There is no way I will be defeated by the likes of you or that beast-woman!" he took another set of balls and-

"Is that so? Then I won't regret sending you to the hospital." Said Zenkichi, who was in front of him.

Unzen's eyes widened. 'What the fuck?! When did he-?!'

"Too slow." He then kicked him again, but more lightly this time, sending him crash into the wall again.

"Ughn!" Unzen felt that he held back in that kick, but shit it hurts! "What…the hell?!" he coughed.

"Saints or devils. No matter what you call them, they are just humans." He could hear Zenkichi's footsteps approaching. "Like you. Like Medaka. Like…me. Both of you are neither wrong nor right. Both of you are too perfect, so all that's left is a matter of taste. And when it comes down to it…"

He was standing in front of his body. "I would choose Medaka-chan without thinking twice." Said Zenkichi with finality.

"W-Wait Hitoyoshi!" he heard Onigase's voice call from behind. "Stop!"

"What?" The glare that he gave to Onigase shut her up.

"H-He is already down!" she could muster her courage. She thought Zenkichi was your everyday loser, maybe even lower than that, but since he saw his change of attitude and him thrashing Unzen, she was having second thoughts.

But even with that, she would fight him if he was going to go further.

"I'm not that violent…" he looked at Unzen. "I'm taking him to the infirmary." He then turned to Unzen.

"Don't try to give it too much thought." He said, picking Unzen up. "After all… those enforcers of you look up and admire you for how you are." He said simply. "It's a matter of tas-"

He looked at Unzen and realized that he was unconscious. "Oh man."

"What?" Onigase peeked over his shoulder.

"He is unconscious."

He does look like an innocent rabbit when he is asleep.

"D'aww!" The both of them said.

.

.

.

When Medaka and the others arrived at the scene, they found a big hole on the wall.

"W-What…?"

Debris was falling from the ceiling and more was in the ground. Dust could enter their nostrils.

"The music room…" Kikaijima muttered. "I-Isn't here where Hitoyoshi-kun was supposed to be?!"

 _Zenkichi was rummaging his hand inside the suggestion box. "Aha!" he took a paper of the box and read its content. "We have a…complaint?"_

" _A complaint?" Asked Medaka._

" _It seems that clubs are complaining about the noise that the Orchestra club makes. When they go to voice their complaints, they are turned by the silver tongue of the captain." He stood up from the chair. "Well, be right back."_

" _I'm coming with you, Zenkichi."_

" _No thanks." He said. "Don't worry about it Medaka-chan. It's probably some holes on the soundproofing. No need for you to go there."_

" _I insist." She stood up from her desk. "I already stated that I would accept anyone's requests, no matter the time."_

 _Zenkichi smiled. "Don't worry. That's why we are here. Don't hold it all for yourself." Akune and Kikaijima looked at her. "THE student council will accept anyone's requests."_

 _Zenkichi was right. After all, she asked him for help because she couldn't do it alone. "Fine." She relented. She is surrounded by capable people. She doesn't have to worry about every little thing…_

Medaka looked at the scene…

"Damn…I don't remember which way the infirmary was!" A familiar yell came from the inside.

"How could you not!" A female voice shouted, anger clear in her voice. "You are a student of Hakoniwa academy, and on top of that, a member of the student council…and you don't know where the infirmary is?!"

"Why would I?!" sassed a male voice. "I don't get in enough trouble to merit a visit to the infirmary, what is YOUR excuse?!"

"Hah!" the tone of the female voice turned proud. "As an enforcer, my abilities are perfect! I never got hurt while delivering justice!"

"The fuck?!"

"Zenkichi?!" Medaka shouted.

They heard footsteps coming from the inside. Then, Zenkichi and Onigase came through the hole in the music room.

Zenkichi had his uniform tattered and burned. There was skin peeled off of both his arms and blood streaming from his head. "Hey there guy-Oh wow, you look terrible!" He exclaimed, astonished.

"Hitoyoshi-kun!" Kikaijima exclaimed. "Are you OK?!"

Zenkichi looked at them vacantly…then he looked at his bleeding arms…then he looked at them again.

"Yeah, you're right, that a stupid question." Kikaijima said sheepishly as she sweatdropped.

"Did you fight the enforcers?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." Replied Akune. "They were strong, but for us, it was a walk in the park." It was the most awesome off-screen fight.

"Is that…the enforcer's leader?" Asked Nabeshima.

Indeed it was. Zenkichi was carrying the unconscious body of Unzen Myouri on his back.

"Wait, how YOU, of all people, could defeat him?!" Akune said, with disbelieving eyes.

Zenkichi glared at Akune with annoyance. "...eat shit and die, Akune." He muttered.

"Hitoyoshi-kun is stronger than I thought!" exclaimed Nabeshima, while peeking Zenkichi on the cheek. "Who is a good boy~?"

"S-Stop that…" said Zenkichi, with his cheeks flushed. "Well, any of you know where the infirmary is?"

"Of course." Medaka puffed her chest. "As the student council president, I know every location of Hakoniwa Academy!"

"Of course, you would do, you have a photographic memory." Zenkichi replied.

"Let's go people!" Medaka started to walk and we followed suit.

And so…the Student Council prevails…(cue to scene of them walking into the sunset.) and Zenkichi prays that this doesn't repeat again.

…

…

"I have the feeling that we are forgetting something…" Zenkichi said offhandedly.

.

.

.

*In the music room*

The bodies of the members of the Orchestra club were on the floor.

"So..me…on…e…he…l…p." a member groaned.

A woman short, dark hair covered by a nurse hat entered the room. She was wearing a burnt-red nurse uniform with matching glove and stocking held by suspenders.

"They did say that the music room, but how many casualties ar-OH WHAT THE SHIT?!" Exclaimed the girl.

.

.

.

"Hmmm…" Said the chairman of Hakoniwa Academy, Shiranui Hakama. He was watching the recording of the fight between Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, supposedly a normal and Unzen Myouri, The Chairman of the public morals committee, an abnormal…

And a member of the thirteen party, with the project name of [Unique].

He was taken aback. He figured that Kurokami would be the one to defeat Unzen and take his place in the flask plan…

But things developed sooner than he thought and in a way that he didn't expect.

"Hitoyoshi Zenkichi again…"

"Again?" Asked a childish voice.

It was her granddaughter, Shiranui Hansode, who was eating a snacks at the coffee table. With a grin on her face, she almost looked like your everyday innocent child…

Almost.

'Why I am feeling a sense of déjà vu?' Shiranui asked herself.

"It's nothing." Even if he trusts her grandchild about the flask plan matters, he can't tell her about the other 'project'. The Kurokami Group didn't allow him to.

According to them, the fewer people knew, the better. "What do you think about Hitoyoshi-kun, Sode-chan?"

"Mm? About Hitoyoshi-kun…I thought he was a plain, boring guy! …until I saw the recording." Replied Shiranui, absentmindedly. Hakama noticed the silence before answering.

"Now…what do WE know about Hitoyoshi-kun?" he asked her.

"…" That was a good question.

According to the archives, he is the son of one of the Doctors that supervised the flask plan in its early phase, which happened in the now-demolished Hakoniwa academy. The psychosomatic surgeon, Hitoyoshi Hitomi. When he was there, he met Kurokami Medaka and became her first friend. He was with her all the time, supporting her since he was 2 years old…

Until he disappeared three years ago, in the first year of middle school. Without leaving a clue, he vanished to god knows where. Even if the little princess used almost all of her sources, she didn't find any clue about his whereabouts.

He appeared again at the start of the school year. No one knows how…except himself. "We know all the relevant about him…crossing the void of 3 years. Why?"

"Hmmm…" he caressed his bear.

"Don't tell me…" Shiranui widened her eyes. "Are you planning to ask him to join the flask plan?"

"Of course not. But I have a slight interest in finding out if he is abnormal." Or something else.

Hakama was more interested in the second project. And depending on the circumstances, Hitoyoshi guards a valuable link to it.

The thing that they were keeping…could hold the key to the next stage of evolution. The scientists already confirmed…

That 'it' had a string of human DNA on its composition. It was a huge discovery. Even if they didn't know where did it come from, they did know now that at some point of its existence…

He had been human.

This could even revolutionize the Flask Plan.

"Sode-chan." He called out her granddaughter. "What do you think I should do in this situation? With Unzen out of the war front, defeated by a supposed normal, which makes the thirteen party incomplete. What can I do?"

"When you have a problem, don't hesitate to drop a note in the suggestion box." Said Shiranui, with a grin on her face.

.

.

.

"So…" Hitomi said.

"Yeah…" answered Zenkichi.

"What happened to this?" Hitomi talked about the burned rag that was in front of her. It 'was' a Hakoniwa uniform. Keyword was

"…" he inhales. "Well…I tripped."

"You…tripped?" She asking, disbelieving that statement.

"Yeah…I tripped on the stairs."

"Aha."

"And the Bomb-making club was passing with some boxes."

"Uhum." Bomb making club?

"And I fell into those boxes."

"Yeah?" How much of bad luck do you need for that?

"Yeah…and there were bombs inside the boxes."

"Oh!" scratch the above.

"And they detonated in front of my face. I was lucky that I came unscratched." He finished off.

"Heh…" Hitomi didn't swallow any of this bullshit. She was going to ask later but probably is related to Medaka. "I will fix this by morning~!"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

With that, Zenkichi said goodnight and went up to his room.

He saw the tattered uniform and smiled.

"Being a mother again is so rejuvenating!"

.

.

.

The members of the enforcers went to the infirmary to check on their leader and superior...and to face punishment for their failure.

When they arrived, they saw Onigase seated beside a bed, looking sad and regretful.

"O-Onigase!" Yobuko rushed to her. "What happened?!"

"I...I'm sorry!" she yelled. "I-I was too weak and..."

Yobuko and the enforcers' faces hardened, with worried expressions, they approached the bed and looked at the unconscious and wounded form of their leader.

"Why..." Asked Yobuko with a whisper. "Why..."

"WHY DOES HE HAVE WHISKERS ON HIS FACE?!" Yobuko shouted, with red cheeks.

Indeed. Unzen's face had black whiskers.

"I couldn't stop it!" yelled Onigase, ashamed. "Damn you…Hitoyoshi Zenkichi." She muttered.

But they could agree on something.

Unzen looked adorable with whiskers!

Every single one of them take pictures with their cellphones.

"He must never know."

* * *

 _ **And so that is the 2 chapter. If you voice your opinions, I would be grateful.**_


End file.
